My Rock & Roll Queen
by radiohead28
Summary: Rachel está convencida de que su último año en el instituto será crucial para encaminar su carrera hacia Broadway, pero Quinn, una rockera con el pelo rosa que acaba de mudarse a Lima, le supondrá un cambio en sus planes y en su vida.
1. Choque

Se encontraba en el escenario, podía escuchar el murmuro del público desde detrás del telón. Las primeras notas de su canción empezaron a sonar y su nerviosismo empezó a hacerse notar. Intentaba calmar el temblor de sus manos y se agarró a aquella tela con la que se escondía aún del público. Tres segundos y tendría que empezar a cantar, agarró las dos partes de aquel gran telón y con rápidez abrió un hueco por el cuál pasar, empezando así a entonar su parte. Su voz, sonaba limpia y clara, el nerviosismo de hace unos minutos había desaparecido y se dedicaba a disfrutar de aquella actuación. De repente un ruido le aturdió, haciendo que desafinara en aquella preciosa canción.

Bip bip bip, el sonido del despertador le sacó de aquel maravilloso sueño. Y es que si algo quería Rachel Berry, era sin duda poder llegar a aquel escenario, llegar a Broadway, cumplir su sueño de dedicarse al mundo de los musicales. Rachel se caracterizaba por su gran ambición y su gran ímpetu por llegar a hacer realidad sus deseos. Rachel no cantaba mal, es más podría decirse que lo hacía muy bien, y todo se lo debía al Glee club. En él había aprendido a cantar mejor, pero sobretodo había conocido a grandes personas, sin las cuáles ahora no sería quien es. Y allí conoció al que después sería su novio. El chico por el cuál perdía la cabeza. Rachel nunca pensó que él pudiera fijarse en ella, Finn, que ese era su nombre, era el quarterback del equipo de rugby y ella era la chica con la que se metía todo el mundo, sin embargo allí estaba, siendo la persona más admirada del glee club y la novia del chico más popular del instituto.

Se levantó de la cama tras apagar el despertador y observó por la ventana. Eran las 6.00h de la mañana, un poco pronto, pero Rachel necesitaba hacer sus ejercicios matutinos para despertarse en condiciones. Se dirigió hacia su bicicleta elíptica y se puso encima. Empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música que escuchaba a través de su ipod. Media hora después se dirigía a la ducha para deshacerse del sudor que impregnaba su cuerpo y arreglarse para ir a clase. Hacía meses que no seguía esta rutina, las vacaciones de verano habían llegado a su fin y Rachel estaba a punto de comenzar el que sería su último año en el insitituto. Mientras desayunaba unas tostadas que le había preparado previamente su padre Leroy, el timbre sonó y ella supo quien era. Abrió la puerta y Finn apareció detrás con una sonrisa enorme.

- Buenos días Rachel, ¿has dormido bien? - preguntó el chico adentrándose en la casa y regalándole un abrazo a la morena - parece mentira que hace unos meses empezaron las vacaciones y ahora vamos a empezar nuestro último año - dijo sentándose en la silla que antes había sido ocupada por Rachel.

- Pues sí, pero sé que será un año especial, o eso espero - dijo Rachel mirando la pantalla de su móvil - es tarde Finn, deberíamos salir ya, no querrás llegar tarde el primer día, ¿no? - le dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

Finn se levantó y cogió la mano de Rachel para dirigirse hacia el coche que estaba aparcado junto a la puerta de la casa. Se montaron en él y Finn arrancó el motor de aquél viejo coche que le había regalado el padre de Kurt a cambio de trabajar todo el verano en su taller. No había mucha distancia desde allí al instituto así que en diez minutos ya estaban en frente del Mc Kinley. Una gran oleada de alumnos esperaban a las afueras del edificio esperando a que fuera la hora de entrar, entonces el timbre sonó y los alunmos más pequeños entraron casi corriendo dentro con cara de miedo.

Finn dio un corto beso a Rachel antes de bajarse del coche y dirigirse hacia el instituto, antes de llegar se cruzó con Puck y se dieron un gran abrazo.

- ¡Por fin te veo tío! Si que has estado ocupado con Rachel, no salíais de la cama ¿no? - bromeó Puck mientras lanzaba una mirada a la morena.

- Calla idiota, he estado ocupado en el taller de Burt, si no no habría conseguido eso que ves ahí - señaló el coche con el que había llegado hasta allí - no es que sea una maravilla pero algo es algo.

- ¿Esa chatarra? Al menos podrás usarlo bien para pasar tiempo con Rachel, tú ya me entiendes - le guiñó un ojo.

Por otro lado Rachel entraba en el instituto y saludó a Tina y a Mercedes que se encontraban en el pasillo.

- ¡Hola chicas! - gritó efusivamente a la vez que esbozaba una gran sonrisa - ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Qué tal el verano? ¿Preparadas para ganar las nacionales este año? - Rachel empezaba a lanzar mil preguntas provocando un mareo en las chicas.

- Eh, eh tranquila Rachel que acabamos de empezar - dijo Mercedes calmando a la chica.

- Bueno que sepáis que este curso haré lo imposible para que ganemos, tenemos que dar lo máximo de nosotros mismos - dijo Rachel emocionándose - bueno chicas me voy a preparar las cosas para las clases, nos vemos en el ensayo del glee club - dijo mirando hacia ellas mientras andaba hacia delante, hasta que chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo.

- Oh lo siento, no estaba mirando - Rachel levantó la mirada y vio a una chica que no había visto antes - ¿Estás bien? - preguntó ante la mueca de dolor que hacía la chica - Si quieres puedo acompañarte a la enfermería, está cerca de aquí podemos ir...

- Tranquila estoy bien - dijo la chica interrumpiéndola - pero la próxima vez vigila por donde vas, no me gustaría volver a chocarme contigo - escupió la chica.

A Rachel no le sentó bien ese comentario y la forma en la que aquella chica le estaba hablando. Definitivamente no había visto a aquella chica antes, era una chica alta, con el pelo corto y de un color muy característico, lo llevaba rosa y su vestuario era casi completamente negro, llevaba un look muy rockero y rebelde, algo que intimidó un poco a la morena. La chica se giró y se desapareció al final del pasillo, dejando a Rachel confusa allí en medio.

- Tierra llamando a Rachel - una voz le sacó de su viaje mental a la vez que Kurt aparecía en su campo de visión.

- ¡Kurt! - gritó Rachel abalanzandose encima del chico y entregándole un gran abrazo - Oh dios mío, te he echado mucho de menos este verano - dijo Rachel sin separarse de él.

- Yo también te he echado de menos, deberías prestarme más atención eh - bromeó Kurt.

- Habló el que se pasa los días con Blaine y pasa de mí - damatizó Rachel - ¿Cómo estás con él, todo bien?

- Sí todo perfecto - sonrió - míralo por allí viene - señaló detrás de Rachel y ella desvió la mirada hacia allí.

Su sorpresa fue descubrir que Blaine estaba hablando con aquella chica del pelo rosa, la cuál seguía con su cara de pocos amigos. Blaine se despidió de ella y se dirigió hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

- Hola Rachel, ¿todo bien? - preguntó mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Kurt.

- Si Blaine gracias por preguntar, tengo una pregunta, esa chica con la que hablabas ¿quién es? - preguntó desviando la mirada hacia la chica del pelo rosa que estaba metiendo libros en su taquilla.

- ¿Quinn? La conozco de hace poco, no hace mucho que se mudó a Lima, ha estado viviendo en Alemania dos años - explicó - la conozco porque en su banda está un amigo mío.

- ¿Tiene una banda? - preguntó Rachel sorprendida - ¿De qué?

- Pues tocan versiones de canciones, es un estilo bastante rockero, no creo que te guste, ella es la cantante pero también toca la guitarra rítmica, la verdad es que canta bastante bien - explicó Blaine.

- ¿Cómo que no me va a gustar? A mí me gusta casi todos los géneros - se hizo la enfadada - Así que canta bien eh... podríamos decirle si quiere entrar en el club, nos vendría bien otra voz y así se integraría mejor en el instituto.

No sabía porqué pero aquella chica le intrigaba mucho y tenía la necesidad de conocerla mejor. La miró y por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron, Quinn la miró fijamente mientras Rachel apartaba la mirada rápidamente, empezó a ponerse nerviosa y decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse de allí. Se despidió de Kurt y Blaine y se dirigió hacia clase.

El resto del día pasó volando, todas las clases se dedicaron a la presentación de la asignatura por lo que no supuso un gran esfuerzo para los alumnos. Sonó el timbre anunciando que era la hora del ensayo del glee club y Rachel salió casi corriendo de la clase. Pasó por su taquilla dejando todas las cosas y observó el tablón donde había colgada una lista para que la gente se apuntara si quería entrar en el glee. Habían varios nombres despectivos que habrían puesto los del equipo en un intento de reírse de ellos y Rachel buscó instintivamente si el nombre de aquella chica estaba apuntado. Tal vez era por la intriga de saber como cantaba, pero su nombre no aparecía. Echando un último vistazo a la lista se giró y caminó hasta la sala de actos, donde ya estaban dentro muchos de los integrantes, Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Puck, Mike, Kurt y Blaine ya estaban dentro sentados en las sillas esperando la llegada del señor Shue. Rachel se sentó en su silla y se giró para ver a Kurt que quedaba detrás de ella.

- ¿Habéis visto a Finn? No le he visto desde que entramos a clase - preguntó Rachel - es extraño que aún no esté aquí.

Y tras decir esto, Finn apareció por la puerta y se dirigió directamente hacia su chica, la cuál no tardó en besar y se sentó a su lado. Después de él, entraron Santana y Brittany cogidas de la mano y riéndose y por último entró Sam. Los chicos empezaron a contar como habían pasado el verano hasta que el señor Shue por fin apareció por la puerta.

- ¡Hola chicos! - espetó el señor Shue - espero que estéis preparados este curso porque vamos a por todas - sonrió - estoy orgulloso de todo lo que habéis aprendido estos años, hagamos que este último año para la mayoría de vosotros sea especial.

- Estoy de acuerdo señor Shue - dijo Rachel llamando la atención de todos - por eso deberíamos ponerlos las pilas desde hoy mismo.

- Así me gusta, quiero veros a todos con esas ganas - dijo Shue.

El ensayo acabó antes de lo previsto porque el señor Shue tenía que irse, pero les dejó una tarea, a las seis de la tarde, habrían audiciones en el salón de actos para los nuevos alumnos que querían unirse al glee club, así que su trabajo consistía en decidir que debía entrar. A las seis en punto se encontraban entre las butacas de aquél salón de actos con una lista en sus manos con los nombres de los que querían hacer la audición.

- ¿Preparados chicos? - preguntó Rachel al grupo - veamos quien formará parte de nuestro coro - dijo mientras dirigía la vista hacía el escenario.

* * *

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Hola a todos, por fin me he decidido a subir un fic a fanfiction, aún me queda muchísimo por aprender pero espero que disfrutéis de la historia. Saludos a todos y gracias por leer.


	2. Donnie

El Glee club al completo se encontraba en el salón de actos, dispuesto a decidir si otros alumnos podrían unirse a New Directions. Rachel había proporcionado a todos ellos un papel y un bolígrafo para que escribieran sus opiniones en él y seguidamente decidir entre todos la mejor opción. El Glee club no se caracterizaba por ser bien recibido por los demás alumnos, los cuáles muchas veces trataban de ridiculizarlos y hacerles sentir inferiores. Y por eso no les extrañó cuando más de uno de ellos se situaba en medio del escenario y empezaba a hacer tonterías, haciéndoles perder el tiempo y la paciencia. Pasaron varios chicos, y más que cantar parecía que estaban asesinando a alguien. Rachel empezaba a impacientarse al igual que los demás que estaban allí.

- ¿Seguro que es buena idea meter a alguien más en el club? - Preguntó Rachel aturdida por los gritos del último alumno que había pisado el escenario - En vista del éxito creo que tendríamos que dejarlo aquí.

- Yo creo que deberíamos intentarlo hasta que ya no venga nadie más, siempre es bueno tener nuevas caras por aquí - dijo Tina - además no nos vendría mal más personas para las nacionales.

- Yo creo que esto es una total pérdida de tiempo - sentenció Santana.

- Tú siempre tan maja Santana - espetó Kurt haciendo una mueca.

- Calla Porcelana, lo que pasa es que me aburro y tengo dolor de cabeza con los alaridos que pegan esos inútiles - dijo divertida.

- Pues vayámonos ya de aquí, no hay nada que hacer - sugirió Rachel levantándose - hablaremos con el señor Shue y le diremos que su plan ha fracasado, seguro que lo entiende porque...

- Em... Siento interrumpir, vengo a hacer la prueba - dijo tímidamente una chica que se asomaba por el escenario.

- Claro, adelante - dijo Rachel con una sonrisa - dime cómo te llamas.

- Me llamo Marley... Marley Rose - dijo con hilo de voz, estaba muy nerviosa.

- Adelante Marley, canta para nosotros - Rachel señaló al grupo y miró a la chica. Marley era más pequeña que ellos, pero su sonrisa y sus gestos le hacían adorable.

Marley aclaró su voz tosiendo y la música empezó a sonar, era el sonido de un piano, y a Rachel le sonaba muchísimo esa melodía.

_Some folks like to get away_

_For a holiday from the neigrhood_

_Hop a flight to Miami Beach_

_Or to Hollywood_

_But I'm taking a Greyhound _

_On the Hudson River Line_

_I'm in a New York state of mind_

Marley empezó a cantar nerviosa pero enseguida se deshizo de sus miedos y se desenvolvió al completo en esa canción. Su voz sonaba clara y limpia dejando a todo el grupo alucinado.

- ¡Me encanta esta canción! - gritó Rachel ilusionada.

_It was so easy living day by day_

_Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues_

_But now I need a little give and take_

Marley seguía cantando totalmente concentrada y Rachel se levantó, cantando la parte que seguía.

Rachel:

_The New York Times_

Rachel ya bajaba las escaleras del salón de actos para subirse al escenario y cantar con Marley que la miraba sorprendida.

Marley:

_The Daily News_

Rachel:

_It comes down to reality_

_And it's fine with me_

_'cause I've let it slide_

Marley clavaba los ojos en Rachel, la cuál se acercaba a ella y pasaba un brazo por su hombro para cantar juntas.

Marley:

_Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside_

Rachel:

_I don't have any reasons_

Marley:

_I've left them all behind_

Rachel:

_I'm in a New York state of mind_

Marley:

_I'm just taking a Greyhound_

Rachel:

_On the Hudson River Line_

Rachel:

_'Cause I'm in_

Marley:

_I'm in a New York state of_

Ambas:

_Mind_

Marley y Rachel se movían al ritmo de la música y cerraban los ojos mientras entonaban el "mind".

Rachel:

_New York State of Mind_

El grupo aplaudió a las dos chicas que sonrientes les saludaban. Rachel miró a Marley y le dió un pequeño abrazo.

- ¡Oh dios mío cantas genial! - dijo alzando la voz Rachel - creo que deberías entrar en el coro - sonrió - además, ¡me encanta esta canción! - dijo Rachel mientras daba saltitos de alegría.

- Gracias, yo... no sé que decir - Marley sonreía tímidamente.

- Eh enana, no decidas por todos nosotros - gritó Santana - hasta has tenido que robarle el momento de protagonismo a la pobre chica - bromeó riendo - es broma, todos estamos de acuerdo con que entre - dijo finalmente.

Todos bajaron a saludar a Marley que ya estaba más relajada y confiada.

- Vaya voz que tienes chica - le dijo Mercedes mientras ponía una mano en su hombro - puedes ser la nueva Rachel - bromeó.

- Eh, ¿aún no me he ido del colegio y ya me estás buscando sustituta? - preguntó Rachel fingiendo estar ofendida, pero una sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios.

- Yo no quiero sustituir a nadie... eh... no quiero molestar - empezó a decir Marley.

- No, tranquila - le calmó Rachel - solo estabamos bromeando - sonrió, y Marley le devolvió la sonrisa.

Con la emoción de aquél momento en el que subió en el escenario, Rachel olvidó por completo lo que minutos antes no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Tenía la esperanza de que la chica del pelo rosa, Quinn, viniera a audicionar para entrar en el coro, pero a medida que pasaban los alumnos se daba cuenta de que eso no sucedería. Tenía muchísima curiosidad por saber como cantaba aquella chica, el misterio que la envolvía hacía que no pudiera parar de pensarlo. Se acordó del choque entre ambas, y se acordó del trato por parte de la chica, frío y distante, pero la morena sabía que en el fondo no era más que una máscara que Quinn se había puesto para ocultar su verdadera personalidad. Y estaba dispuesta a conocer la verdadera. Así que tras meditarlo unos segundos decidió que lo mejor sería pedirle directamente a la chica que se uniera al grupo.

- Racheeel, holaaa - Finn pasaba una mano delante de su cara al verla absorta en sus pensamientos - ¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy pensativa hoy...

- No digas tonterías Finn, estoy igual que siempre - se mostró un poco borde con el chico.

- Okay, si tu lo dices... - Finn lo notó y optó por darle la razón a la morena para no empezar una discusión.

- Bueno chicos pues creo que ya podemos anunciar que tenemos un nuevo miembro en New Directions - Rachel se alejó de Finn para acercarse a Marley que conversaba con Puck, el cuál ya estaba intentando seducir a aquella chica - Marley, ¡bienvenida al grupo!

- ¡Bienvenida! - gritaron todos.

- Muchas gracias chicos - dijo Marley sonriendo.

Media hora más tarde todos los chicos se habían ido y Rachel se dispuso a irse, pasando antes por su taquilla, tenía que dejarla perfecta para el día siguiente, por que si algo no soportaba la morena era el desorden. Mientras apilaba los enormes libros que tenían este año una voz le sacó de su labor.

- Hola Rachel - Marley aparecía con una enorme sonrisa por detrás de la puerta de la taquilla de Rachel.

- ¡Hola Marley! Has estado genial en la prueba, de verdad - le dijo Rachel con sinceridad mientras trataba de colocar un libro que no paraba de caerse.

- Significa mucho para mí, yo... elegí esa canción por ti Rachel - le decía con la mirada baja.

- ¿Por mí? ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Rachel confundida.

- Rachel yo... te admiro muchísimo, cantas muy bien, y sabía que esa canción te gusta mucho, por eso la elegí para mi audición, pero jamás pensé que bajarías a cantarla conmigo - dijo mientras sonreía.

- ¿Osea que has cantado la canción para comprarme? - bromeó Rachel mientras sonreía.

- Hmmm.. algo así - dijo Marley.

- Vaya vaya así que tenemos una tramposa en el equipo eh - Rachel siguió la broma.

- Yo no diría tramposa, simplemente sé informarme y utilizar bien esa información - las dos rieron.

Una persona observaba la conversación entre ambas, y Rachel fue consciente cuando giró la cabeza para que los ojos de Quinn se clavaran en los de ella. Rachel tembló ante la tensión de aquella mirada y volvió a desviar sus ojos hacia Marley que la miraba aun sonriente. Mientras hablaba con ella los ojos se desviaban instintivamente hacia Quinn que ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

- Lo siento Marley pero debo irme ya, nos vemos en el ensayo de mañana ¿vale? - le dio un pequeño abrazo - practica mucho y cuídate.

- Cuídate tu también Rachel - dijo Marley mientras le despedía con la mano.

Rachel fue en busca de Quinn, tenía que decirle que se uniera al grupo, pero la chica ya se había ido del instituto. Rachel decidió que ya era hora de irse para casa cuando una persona le abrazó por la espalda.

- Hey Rachel, ¿te llevo a casa? - preguntó Finn susurrándole en el oído - es tarde ya.

- Ho... hola Finn, me has asustado - dijo la morena despegándose de su novio - sí, creo que deberías llevarme, si no es mucha molestia - dijo con la cabeza agachada.

- Claro, por ti haría lo que fuera - espetó el chico. Finn cogió su mano y se dirigieron al coche.

El viaje fue incómodo. Rachel no habló ni una palabra, por algún motivo se sentía molesta con el chico, y él no había hecho nada. Desvió la mirada hacia Finn, que miraba absorto la carretera. Finn no se merecía esa actitud por parte de ella, y menos sin ninguna explicación, al fin y al cabo seguía queriéndole como la primera vez que lo vio y no quería que el chico se preocupara más por ella así que decidió cambiar la actitud con él.

- Finn, ¿ya has pensado que quieres hacer después de graduarte? - preguntó Rachel rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos desde que subieron al coche.

- La verdad es que no... Y siento que el tiempo se me echa encima cada vez más - dijo el chico con cierto tono de preocupación - no tengo ni idea de que es lo que me gusta, lo que quiero estudiar, tiene que ser algo que realmente llegue a gustarme.

- Tranquilo ya lo descubrirás - la morena le regaló una sonrisa, que inmediatamente Finn imitó.

- Bueno aqui estamos - dijo Finn mientras aparcaba enfrente de la puerta de la morena - nos vemos mañana en clase, cuídate Rachel - se acercó a ella y la besó.

- Hasta mañana Finn - se despidió del chico y se dirigió para su casa.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta unos gritos le llamaron la atención.

- ¡Donnie vuelve aquí! – gritó una voz familiar.

Rachel guiándose por aquella voz se asomó entre los arbustos para ver la casa de sus nuevos vecinos que hacía un par de días que se habían mudado allí. Aquella casa era mucha más grande que la suya y mucho más lujosa, por lo que muchísimo más cara también. Rachel podía observar la enorme piscina que había en aquél grandioso jardín cuando algo más le llamó la atención. Dirigió la mirada hacia la chica que hace unos minutos estaba gritando. Quinn llevaba a un gato en sus brazos, el cuál acariciaba cariñosamente.

- Donnie, ¿No te he dicho que no te escapes de casa? Eres un desastre, ¿lo sabías? - Quinn le hablaba al gato siamés que iba acariciando mientras se adentraba en su casa.

La imagen de la chica hablando con el gato le pareció muy tierna a Rachel que minutos después salía de su escóndite y se dirigía también para casa. Así que su nueva vecina era Quinn, sin duda sería una situación muy pero que muy interesante.


	3. Harry

_With your feet in the air and your head on the ground_

_Try this trick and spin it, yeah_

_Your head will collapse_

_But there's nothing in it_

_And you'll ask yourself_

La música a todo volumen sonaba a través de sus cascos. Quinn adoraba los viajes largos en coche, ese rato en el que la música invadía todos sus sentidos y se olvida del mundo por completo.

_Where is my mind?_

Eso pensaba ella, ¿dónde estaba su mente? Se sentía perdida, en un lugar que no era el suyo, donde no conocía a nadie. A penas había entablado conversación con un par de personas y una de ellas le tiró al suelo. Blaine era el único que más o menos conocía, Harry, el guitarrista de su banda, se lo había presentado en verano. Los dos chicos eran grandes amigos y se llevaban genial. Blaine solía venir a algunos ensayos y de vez en cuando cantaba con ellos. A Quinn, Blaine le inspiraba mucha confianza y le parecía un chico muy divertido. Que fuera amigo de Harry ayudaba ya que éste era el mejor amigo de Quinn.

Quinn y Harry empezaron con mal pie su relación. Con tan solo cinco años eran enemigos, no había un día que no se pelearan en el patio de la escuela. Quinn odiaba a Harry, le odiaba muchísimo, no soportaba que siempre se fuera de listo en clase. Por otro lado, Harry odiaba a Quinn también porque no soportaba que fuera una niña mimada y caprichosa. Su relación fue tormentosa durante varios años hasta que llegaron al instituto y sus personalidades cambiaron. Se conocieron mejor hasta el punto de ser inseparables y ahora eran como hermanos. Definitivamente Quinn no podría vivir sin aquel chico. Harry siempre había apoyado a Quinn en todo aquello que ella había decidido, siempre había estado allí para secarle las lágrimas cuando las cosas iban mal y para reír con ella cuando las cosas eran perfectas.

Con dieciséis años, Quinn tuvo que mudarse a Alemania con sus padres y la única cosa que le ataba a su pequeño pueblo era Harry y le dolió muchísimo tener que dejarlo allí. El día que se despidieron fue uno de los peores para Quinn, quién le prometió que le volvería a ver. Durante los dos años que Quinn vivió en Alemania, no había un solo día que no hablara con él. Ya fuera a través del ordenador o con una llamada. Un día que hablaba con él por teléfono, el chico le contó que acababa de mudarse a una pequeña ciudad llamada Lima, que se encontraba en Ohio. Le sorprendió aquella noticia y decidió que haría cualquier cosa por volver a ver a su amigo, así que tras meses de insistir a sus padres Quinn consiguió que le dejarán viajar hasta Lima dónde Harry le dejaría una habitación en su enorme casa.

Cuando llegó a Lima, el chico la recibió con los brazos abiertos y ofreciéndole todo aquello que pudiera necesitar, pasaron todo el verano juntos y Quinn se incorporó a la banda que tenía Harry, entrando como cantante y guitarrista rítmica.

Quinn miró hacia el conductor del coche en el que iba, Harry observaba tranquilamente la carretera mientras realizaba las maniobras necesarias. Harry era un chico alto, pelo corto y rubio, con los ojos azules grisáceos y con una enorme sonrisa que siempre llevaba. Los dos se dirigían al ensayo de aquella semana, el primero tras empezar el nuevo curso.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia ella y su boca empezó a moverse, pero Quinn no escuchaba nada por culpa de sus cascos.

- Espera Harry - dijo mientras se deshacía de sus cascos y los metía en su bolso - ¿Qué decías? - preguntó volviendo a dirigir su mirada al chico.

- Quinn como odio que siempre andes pegada a esos auriculares - bromeó el chico - Te preguntaba si ya te has mirado la canción que empezaremos a ensayar hoy.

- Bueno sí... más o menos me la he mirado - a penas lo había hecho pero no quería quedar mal ante el chico - pero bueno siempre estás tú para enseñarme las partes que no me sé, ¿no?

- Eso es que no te la has mirado - dijo Harry riendo - eres un desastre pequeña - le dijo cariñosamente - pero sí, aquí estoy yo para enseñártela.

Harry aparcó el coche y se dirigió al maletero, donde cogió la guitarra de Quinn y se la entregó para luego coger la suya y adentrarse en su pequeño local. El local estaba situado a las afueras de la ciudad. Era pequeño, apenas cabían los cuatro integrantes de la banda, pero ya era su segundo hogar. El sitio pertenecía a Harry que lo había comprado con el dinero que había ahorrado trabajando de camarero en un bar que se encontraba cerca de allí. Harry y Quinn entraron por la puerta saludando a las otras dos personas que estaban dentro.

- Por fin os dignáis a aparecer - exclamó Lua que entrecerraba los ojos mientras miraba a los dos - os hemos estado esperando un buen rato - desvió la mirada hacia Andy - sois los peor, ¿lo sabíais? - dijo mientras cogía su bajo eléctrico y se disponía a afinarlo.

- Habréis aprovechado el tiempo, ¿no? - espetó Harry dando el máximo doble sentido en aquella frase.

- No sé de qué hablas - dijo Lua cabizbaja - Coged las guitarras de una maldita vez y afinaos ya - gritó sonriente.

Lua era la bajista del grupo, una chica de estatura media, un poco más bajita que Quinn, su pelo pelirrojo y rizado caía por sus hombros y sus ojos verdes brillaban a pesar de la poca luz que entraba en aquél local. Siempre estaba sonriente y adoraba hacer reír a los demás.

Por otro lado Andy era el baterista, el chico ya estaba sentado en el taburete dándole vueltas a las baquetas que estaban entre sus manos. Andy tenía el pelo negro y media melena, con un flequillo que tapaba uno de sus ojos marrones claro. Era un chico muy serio y reservado que pocas veces mostraba sus sentimientos, pero éstos aparecían rara y exclusivamente solo con Lua.

- ¿Os habéis mirado la canción que dijimos? - preguntó Harry mientras intentaba afinar su guitarra, cosa imposible ya que Andy había comenzado a marcar un ritmo en la batería haciendo que Harry no pudiera escuchar nada - Eh Andy, ¡ANDY! - el baterista paró - ¿Qué te he dicho sobre tocar mientras estamos afinando? ¡Necesito concentrarme! - exclamó el chico.

- Lo siento Harry, pero es que no siempre puedo controlarme cuando tengo una batería enfrente - dijo el chico bajando la mirada.

- Quinn afina tú también - Harry le pasó el afinador.

Quinn que permanecía absorta en sus pensamientos, puso los pies en la tierra y cogió el afinador que el rubio le entregaba. Conectó su jack al afinador y vio que su guitarra a penas se había desafinado desde su ensayo anterior.

- Entonces, ¿os habéis mirado la canción? - volvió a preguntar Harry.

- Pues la verdad es que no, tenía otras cosas que hacer - respondió Lua - ya sabes, la vida de una estrella de rock es dura, además he tenido muchos eventos estos días.

- ¿Y esos eventos son más importantes que el grupo? - preguntó el chico.

- Claro que no, pero no puedo defraudar a mis futuros fans - respondió divertida.

Harry suspiró, aquella chica no tenía remedio.

-Andy ¿tú te la sabes? - preguntó desviando la mirada hacia el chico que movía su baqueta como si fuera un avión. Ante la pregunta paró en seco y dirigió la mirada hacia Harry.

- Pues no, me pasé la tarde jugando a la consola y me olvidé - dijo avergonzado.

- Madre mía, ¿por qué nunca os aprendéis una canción a la primera? - preguntó el chico resignado - está bien chicos, vamos a tocar la canción del otro día - dijo mientras se colgaba la guitarra y tocaba el primer acorde.

Quinn modificaba la distorsión para llegar al sonido que quería, Lua subía el volumen a su amplificador y Andy tocaba reiteradamente el bombo de la batería.

_I'm only happy when it rains _

La canción empezaba con esta frase que pronunció Quinn y que a los segundos acompañaban todos los instrumentos.

_I'm only happy when it's complicated _

_And though I know you can't appreciate it _

_I'm only happy when it rains _

_You know I love it when the news is bad _

_And why it feels so good to feel so sad _

_I'm only happy when it rains _

Lua daba saltitos mientras tocaba y hacía poses extrañas, mientras Andy parecía totalmente concentrado por llevar el ritmo.

_Pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me _

_Pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me _

Harry hacía los coros en esta parte y Quinn desviaba su mirada hacia el chico. Siempre le había hecho mucha gracia como cantaba.

_I'm only happy when it rains _

_I feel good when things are going wrong _

_I only listen to the sad, sad songs _

_I'm only happy when it rains _

_I only smile in the dark _

_My only comfort is the night gone black _

_I didn't accidentally tell you that _

_I'm only happy when it rains _

Lua que se había cansado de dar saltitos ahora había pasado a mover su cabeza frenéticamente mientras su cabellera pelirroja no paraba de moverse. La primera vez que su pelo rozó a Harry, éste se asustó provocando que Quinn se riera. Lua rió también mientras Harry le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

_You'll get the message by the time I'm through _

_When I complain about me and you _

_I'm only happy when it rains _

_Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down) _

Dos horas después los cuatro chicos estaban sentados en el suelo mientras se tomaban una cerveza, era una costumbre que habían adoptado tras varios ensayos y ya era como un ritual.

- Y entonces me enteré de que aquel chico tenía treinta años, ¡treinta! - exclamaba Lua mientras contaba una de sus mil historias sobre chicos con los que se había enrollado - ya imagináis el trauma que me supuso eso - explicaba dramatizando.

- Vamos Lua no será para tanto - dijo Quinn restándole importancia.

- Tú calla que no sabes cómo me siento - respondió rápidamente - a ver señorita, explícanos qué tal por tu nuevo instituto - dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

- Pues es el típico instituto, dónde las animadoras y los deportistas son los más guays. Me miran raro por la forma en la que visto y el color de mi pelo. No sé, apenas he hablado con Blaine y su novio Kurt - dijo Quinn para luego darle un trago a su cerveza - bueno también me choqué con una persona y me caí al suelo. Con esa persona también hablé - dijo recordando la estrepitosa caída.

- Oh, ¿era guapo? Es la típica caída entre el chico y la chica. La chica que va cargada de libros se choca con el chico guapo y los dos se quedan mirándose y se enamoran - exclamó Lua entusiasmada.

- Lua... me choqué con una chica, una amiga de Blaine, y enseguida me empezó a decir mil cosas que no llegué a asimilar y si no llego a pararla creo que no habría parado de hablar - espetó Quinn recordando a aquella chica - ni siquiera sé cómo se llama - dijo sin importancia.

- Pues pregúntale, tal vez el destino quiere que seáis amigas y por eso os chocasteis - dijo Lua.

¿Amigas? Lo dudaba mucho. Quinn era una persona demasiado cerrada y pocas veces había tenido amigos. No podía negar que había estado observando a aquella chica tras la caída, pero solo era simple curiosidad. Sabía que aquella chica estaba en una especie de club llamado "Glee" o algo así le había contado Blaine.

- Lo dudo mucho - dijo Quinn - no creo que tengamos nada en común.

- Eso no es un requisito indispensable para entablar una amistad Quinn - Lua observaba a Quinn atentamente - deberías abrirte un poco más con la gente. Si es amiga de Blaine no debe de ser tan mala, ¿no crees? - preguntó Lua buscando la mirada de Harry para que le ayudara a convencer a Quinn.

- Quinn creo que Lua tiene razón - Harry entró en la conversación - aunque no sea esa chica deberías relacionarte con la gente del instituto - le pasó una mano por la espalda y le atrajo hasta él - tu puedes pequeña.

- Está bien pesados, intentaré hablar con alguien - acabó cediendo Quinn suspirando.

- Esa es mi chica - Harry sonrió - bueno chicos es hora de ir para casa.

Recogieron las latas y se despidieron, subieron al coche y Quinn volvió a colocarse sus cascos otra vez dejándose llevar por la música y pensando en aquella chica morena. ¿Realmente esperaban que entablara una amistad con ella? Lo veía muy improbable. Definitivamente intentaría juntarse más con Blaine y solo le quedaba esperar a ver como se desenvolvían los acontecimientos.

* * *

¡Gracias por los reviews y gracias por leer! :)


	4. Incubus

Realmente hacía un bueno día, o eso le pareció a Rachel cuando decidió dar un paseo en con su bicicleta. Al despertarse y ver a través de la ventana llegó a la conclusión que lo mejor que podría hacer era coger su vieja bicicleta que tenía guardada en el garaje. Se pasó por lo menos media hora engrasando las cadenas y los frenos y limpiándole las telarañas que la cubrían. Al salir de casa arrastrando la bici algo se interpuso en su camino. Un gato siamés le miraba fijamente sin moverse. Rachel recordaba aquél animal, era el gato que días atrás Quinn llevaba entre sus manos y al que le pareció escuchar cómo le nombraba "Donnie". Rachel se movió hacia delante y el gato no tuvo más remedio que apartarse de su camino mientras volvía a saltar la valla que separaba su casa de la de Quinn. A Rachel no le agradaban demasiado los felinos, a ella le gustaban más los perros, les parecía animales más fieles. Los gatos en cambio, eran ariscos y solo te buscaban cuando tenían ganas de comer.

Rachel se subió a la bicicleta y se dispuso a avanzar a través de su calle, la cual era totalmente recta hasta llegar a un cruce. En un primer momento le costó coger el ritmo, la bicicleta se tambaleaba haciendo que casi se cayera al suelo y se golpeara, pero en el último momento recobró el sentido del equilibrio que parecía que había perdido. Tras pedalear un par de veces ya cogió el impulso necesario como para que la bicicleta rodara por si sola durante breves segundos. El aire impactaba en su cara y Rachel se sentía bien y se olvidaba de todo por unos instantes. Las casas desaparecían detrás suyo a medida que avanzaba por la calle y ya estaba a punto de llegar al cruce. Cuando fue a girar, un coche apareció de la nada y casi atropella a Rachel. Ésta con una rápida reacción, esquivó el coche pero acabó cayéndose estrepitosamente contra el suelo. El coche paró en seco y la puerta se abrió rápidamente. Un chico joven con el pelo rubio salió corriendo hacia Rachel.

- ¡Lo siento! No te había visto, ¿estás bien? - preguntó preocupado mientras ayudaba a Rachel a incorporarse - Lo siento mucho de verdad - el chico le observaba los brazos por si había algún pequeño rasguño - Parece ser que no te has hecho nada pero también deberías ir con un poco de cuidado.

- Eh, que has sido tú quién casi me atropella - dijo Rachel molesta mientras se levantaba y quitaba el polvo de su vestido con las manos - madre mía, mi vestido está hecho un desastre - se lastimó mientras se lo colocaba bien.

- Si quieres puedo comprarte uno igual - el chico sonrió y se acercó a ella - Me llamo Harry - le extendió la mano a Rachel, la cuál le extendió la suya inmediatamente - déjame que te invite a un café para compensarte la caída.

- No sé si es una buena idea, yo no voy a tomar cafés con extraños y mucho menos si han estado a punto de atropellarme - bromeó Rachel.

- Oh venga... solo es un café, bajando esta calle a la derecha hay una cafetería que es genial, deberías acompañarme - el chico señaló el recorrido - además yo invito - sonrió.

- Está bien si lo pides así... - acabó cediendo Rachel que recogió su bicicleta del suelo.

Harry aparcó el coche en aquella calle y Rachel ató la bicicleta a una farola, decidieron que ir a pie sería lo más seguro vistas las circunstancias. Harry andaba decidido por la acera y Rachel trataba de averiguar qué era lo que aquél chico se proponía.

- Ya estamos a punto de llegar - dijo Harry mientras giraban la calle a la derecha - después de hoy creo que vendrás a menudo - le dijo el chico sonriendo.

Se pararon en frente de la cafetería, a través de los cristales se podía apreciar que no era demasiado grande pero parecía un sitio acogedor. Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y vio el cartel que estaba situado encima de la puerta. "Incubus". Así se llamaba aquel sitio.

- ¿Te gusta el nombre? - preguntó Harry observando cómo Rachel se había quedado absorta leyendo el cartel - Es el nombre de un grupo muy bueno que le encanta a la jefa, ven que te la presento - Harry cogió la mano de Rachel y tiró de ella para que la morena entrara en el local.

Un agradable olor a café entró por las fosas nasales de Rachel, que se dedicaba a observar todo el entorno. Era un sitio un poco extraño, las paredes eran lila oscuro y varias guitarras colgaban de las paredes. Una mujer se acercó a ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

- Hola Harry, ¿con quién vienes? - preguntó mirando a la morena - Vaya que guapa - exclamó con alegría.

- Pues si te digo la verdad aún no sé cómo se llama - desvió la mirada hacia Rachel.

- Me llamo Rachel - respondió la morena - y este de aquí - señaló a Harry - ¡Casi me atropella! - dramatizó Rachel - así que me ha dicho que para compensarme me va a invitar a un café.

- Vaya desastre Harry, siempre la lías - bromeó la mujer - está bien, sentaos que ahora os traigo dos cafés - dijo mientras se alejaba.

Harry y Rachel se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaba enfrente de la ventana. A Rachel le gustaba aquel sitio, aquella mujer era muy simpática.

- Que graciosa es esa mujer - exclamó Rachel - ¿Cómo se llama? - preguntó mirando hacia la mujer que ya estaba preparando los cafés.

- Se llama Jane - respondió Harry - es la jefa del negocio. Fue la guitarrista de un grupo bastante conocido por aquí, ella era la guitarrista, pero la muerte de uno de los integrantes hizo que el grupo se separara. Por mucho que lo intentó no consiguió volver al mundo de la música. Así que creó esta cafetería y puso un escenario para que todas las bandas que necesitaban un empujón pudieran comenzar tocando por aquí - explicó el chico señalando con el dedo el pequeño escenario que se encontraba al final de todo. Harry paró de hablar cuando Jane se acercaba para dejar los cafés en la mesa.

- Espero que los disfrutéis chicos - gritó mientras se volvía a alejar.

- Jane me ha ayudado mucho a mí y a mi banda, hemos tocado varias veces aquí - dijo mientras echaba azúcar a su café y lo removía con la cuchara.

- ¿Tienes una banda? - preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

- Sí, de momento solo tocamos versiones de otros grupos pero queremos empezar a componer nuestras propias canciones - sonrió - ya te avisaré cuando tengamos un concierto.

- Hmm... ¿y cómo piensas avisarme si no tienes mi número? - preguntó Rachel mientras bebía un sorbo de café - Dios tenías razón, este café está buenísimo - exclamó sonriendo.

- Tienes razón lo mejor será que me des tu número - espetó divertido.

- Eh yo no te he dicho que te lo vaya a dar - contestó Rachel mientras reía.

- Bueno como seguramente vuelva a verte por aquí, ya te lo diré en persona.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que voy a volver a venir? - preguntó Rachel mirando al chico.

- Porque no has tardado ni cinco minutos en acabarte el café por lo que deduzco que te ha gustado mucho - dijo observando la taza vacía que Rachel tenía entre las manos.

Rachel sonrió y se levantó. Harry se acercó a la barra y pagó los cafés.

- Nos vemos mañana Jane, que tengas un buen día - exclamó Harry.

- Que tengáis un buen día chicos - gritó Jane mientras Harry y Rachel salían fuera del bar.

Volvieron hacia donde estaban el coche y la bicicleta aparcados en apenas cinco minutos.

- Ha sido un placer conocerla señorita - dijo Harry - pero tengo que irme a trabajar, así que ya nos veremos - dijo mientras abría la puerta de su coche y se metía dentro. Bajó la ventanilla para recibir la respuesta de Rachel.

- Espero que vuelvas a invitarme a otro café, pero la próxima vez espero que no sea a consecuencia de que casi me matas - bromeó la morena. Harry río y le dijo adiós con la mano, desapareciendo con su coche al final de la calle.

Rachel desató su bicicleta que aún permanecía junto a la farola y se montó para volver a casa.

Aquella tarde Rachel se dedicó a avanzar todos sus deberes para tener la tarde libre para pasarla con Finn ya que éste iba a visitarle a su casa dentro de una hora.

Por otro lado Quinn estaba en casa sentada en el sofá mientras jugaba a la xbox360.

- ¡Muere maldito! - gritaba cuando mataron a su personaje, realmente se sentía estúpida gritando a la televisión pero no podía evitarlo.

Quinn escuchó la puerta cerrarse y supo que Harry ya había llegado de trabajar. Harry trabajaba en una escuela de música enseñando a tocar la guitarra a niños pequeños. Le encantaban los niños, se le daban genial, algo que no podía decir Quinn. La chica jamás se había llevado bien con los pequeños.

- Hombre, por fin llegas, ya iba a cenar sin ti - dijo Quinn mientras apagaba la consola y se levantaba del sofá para dirigirse a la cocina - he preparado una ensalada de pasta, espero que te sirva.

- Todo lo que hagas me sirve, eres una gran cocinera - dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a Quinn - además necesito recuperar fuerzas hoy me he pegado un buen susto - le decía mientras llevaba un trozo de pan a su boca.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó intrigada Quinn mientras ponía la mesa.

- Casi atropello a una chica que iba en bicicleta.

- Dios Harry, ¿está bien? - exclamó Quinn sorprendida mientras clavaba la mirada en el chico.

- Si si, ella está bien, le invité a un café para compensarle el susto - dijo sonriente.

- Vaya así que te has sacado una cita de la manga - río Quinn.

- Algo así - río también - es muy maja se llama Rachel, me parece que debe rondar nuestra edad - comentó mientras empezaba a engullir la cena.

- ¿Rachel? No me suena, ya os dije que solo conozco a Blaine y Kurt.

- Pues si la ves dile que me llame que me debe otro café - espetó riendo.

Acabaron de cenar y cada uno se fue a su habitación a dormir porque al día siguiente había clase y Harry tenía que trabajar.

Quinn entraba por la puerta del instituto cuando su móvil vibró.

Harry:

-Te has dejado el desayuno.

Quinn: 

-Bueno me compraré algo en la cafetería.

Harry:

-Ya te vale, tampoco le has dado de comer a Donnie, pobrecito.

Quinn:

-Pero tú que eres tan majo lo harás por mí, ¿verdad?

Harry:

-Qué remedio pequeña, pasa un buen día.

Quinn: 

-Lo mismo digo.

Iba ensimismada en su móvil y no se percató de que estaba a punto de chocarse con alguien. Y así ocurrió, segunda vez que Quinn caía al suelo por un choque. Y otra vez por culpa de la misma persona.

- ¿Otra vez me haces caerme? - preguntó Quinn observando a la morena que ya estaba levantándose.

- Lo siento, iba distraída, pero tú también, no puedes negarlo, te vi con el teléfono - le respondió mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

- ¿Y no será que me persigues? - preguntó Quinn sin apartar su mirada de la chica.

- ¡Já! Ya te gustaría - dijo la morena clavando su mirada en la de Quinn.

Estuvieron casi un minuto observándose sin decir nada.

- Por cierto creo que no nos hemos presentado, me llamo Rachel - la morena le extendió la mano - y tú eres Quinn, ¿no? - preguntó.

- ¿Rachel? ¿De qué me suena ese nombre? Hmm... - realmente ese nombre le sonaba y no sabía por qué - sí, yo soy Quinn, qué sepas mi nombre me indica que realmente si que me persigues.

- No digas tonterías, Blaine me dijo cómo te llamabas - río - también me dijo que cantas en un grupo.

- Sí, y toco la guitarra también, veo que ya sabes toda mi vida - dijo mientras observaba esos enormes ojos marrones.

- Lo sé, ya que cantas... ¿Te gustaría unirte al glee club? - preguntó Rachel con dificultad.

- ¿Al glee club? ¿El club en el que está Blaine? Hmm... Me ha hablado de él y no creo que yo encaje en un sitio como ese - explicó rápidamente - tenéis un estilo muy diferente al mío y no creo que llegara a pertenecer al grupo.

- Eso no lo sabes si no lo pruebas - le desafió Rachel.

- Prefiero no arriesgarme - Quinn contestó con la misma mirada a Rachel.

Rachel observó a Quinn detenidamente. Quinn tenía el pelo corto y de color rosa, y realmente le gustaba ese color. Sus ojos eran verdes y tenía un aro en la nariz que le quedaba realmente bien. Quinn vestía una chaqueta de cuero y múltiples cadenas. Definitivamente no se parecía a nadie del glee club.

- Como tú veas señorita no-quiero-arriesgarme - musitó Rachel - si cambias de opinión ya me buscarás, que tengas un buen día Quinn, encantada de conocerte - sonrió Rachel.

- Igualmente... - susurró Quinn observando como la morena entraba en una clase y la perdía de vista.

* * *

Saludos y feliz navidad :)


	5. Pelea

- ¡Quinn despierta ya que vas a llegar tarde a clase! - gritó Harry desde la cocina, el cual estaba preparando café - siempre igual.

- ¡Ya vooooy! - gritó molesta Quinn, odiaba que le metieran tanta prisa - eres un pesado, ¿lo sabías? - se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño donde se lavó la cara para despertarse un poco. Se peinó su pelo que estaba completamente alborotado. Se vistió con las primeras prendas que sacó de su armario y se pintó rápidamente los ojos con una sombra negra. Se colocó todas sus pulseras y cadenas y se dirigió rápidamente casi corriendo a la cocina.

- Eso te pasa por quedarte hasta las tantas jugando, tienes que ser más responsable y despegarte de esa consola de una vez - dijo Harry mientras le preparaba una taza de café a Quinn.

- No me quedé hasta las tantas - explicó Quinn - pero es que ayer no me podía dormir, creo que pensé demasiado.

- ¿Tú pensando? - rió Harry y Quinn puso cara de enfadada - es broma pequeña - se acercó a ella y le abrazó - ¿en qué pensabas que no podías dormir? - preguntó el chico.

- Una amiga de Blaine me dijo que me uniera al glee club - explicó mientras se bebía el café.

- ¡Eso es genial! - exclamó el chico - Así te juntarás más con los chicos del instituto y ya no estarás aquí encerrada todo el fin de semana - bromeó.

- Le he dicho que no - sentenció Quinn mirando al chico - no sé Harry... No creo que ese sea mi estilo.

- ¿Tu estilo? No me jodas Quinn, es solo un coro - dijo Harry intentando convencer a la chica.

- Lo sé, pero sigue sin convencerme - Quinn suspiró - realmente no se me da bien conocer a gente y me sentiría rara allí.

- La decisión es solo tuya Quinn, yo no puedo obligarte, pero sí que puedo aconsejarte que te unas, no tienes nada que perder - dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de la silla - hablamos luego ¿okay? me voy a trabajar ya, date prisa o llegarás tarde al instituto - Harry le dio un beso en la cabeza a Quinn y salió por la puerta.

Sabía que el chico tenía razón, que era una buena oportunidad de conocer a sus compañeros pero tenía el miedo de no ser aceptada en aquel grupo. Aunque Rachel era bastante maja, entonces los demás también debían serlo... Quinn tenía un lío mental bastante grande y no sabía qué hacer. Recogió sus cosas y colgó su mochila a su espalda para salir casi corriendo de casa, era muy tarde. En una carrera llegó a la puerta, Quinn respiraba con dificultad debido a la velocidad que había tenido que tomar para llegar a tiempo, podía escuchar a Harry en su cabeza diciendo "Te lo dije".

Llegó bien a clase, casi lo lamentó ya que aquella hora se le hizo eterna, las mates le daban ganas de pegarse un tiro en la cabeza.

- Entonces si igualamos la segunda derivada a cero, obtenemos el punto de inflexión de la función - explicaba el profesor - ¿Lo habéis entendido todos? - preguntó a la clase.

Toda la clase asintió, aunque en realidad nadie se había enterado de nada. Era algo habitual en las clases de mates. Cuando finalizó la clase, Quinn fue a guardar el libro en su taquilla y mientras lo hacía una voz llamó su atención.

- Hola tengo una pregunta - una chica rubia con los ojos azules apareció ante ella - ¿eres un gnomo del planeta rosa? - preguntó inocentemente.

A Quinn esa pregunta le sorprendió, realmente no sabía si aquella chica le estaba tomando el pelo o lo decía enserio.

- Perdona, ¿cómo te llamas? - preguntó Quinn mirando a la chica.

- ¿Si te lo digo me llevarás a tu planeta? - preguntó ilusionada.

- Eh... sí claro - dudó en responder Quinn.

- Me llamo Brittany, ¿qué necesito para viajar a tu planeta? ¿Un casco?

- No todo el mundo puede viajar a mi planeta, es un lugar muy especial - le siguió el rollo Quinn cuando se percató de que aquella chica le hablaba enserio.

- Pero yo puedo ir ¿no? Somos amigas - dijo sonriente Brittany.

Amigas... Aquella palabra resonó en la cabeza de Quinn, aquella chica le consideraba su amiga y no hacía ni cinco minutos que se habían conocido.

- Bueno hablaré con mis familiares y te avisaré con lo que me digan ¿vale? - respondió amablemente - aunque no te prometo nada.

- ¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias! - la rubia se abrazó a ella - por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? - preguntó muy cerca de ella.

- Pues me llamo Quinn - respondió la chica apartándose un poco - creo que debería volver a clase...

No pudo acabar la frase porque alguien tiró de su brazo apartándola de Brittany.

- Santana, solo estábamos hablando de su planeta - dijo Brittany tratando de calmar a aquella chica.

- Si claro, y yo me lo creo, lo que pasa es que te engaña para llevarte al huerto - exclamó Santana, que ya empezaba a llamar la atención de los alumnos que pasaban por allí - Eh tu pelo chicle, te quiero lejos de ella - señaló a Brittany - ¿lo entiendes? - preguntó cabreada.

- Tú a mí no me vas a dar órdenes de nada - respondió Quinn orgullosa, una cualidad significativa de ella - realmente no estaba intentando nada con tu chica pero no voy a permitir que me hables así - dijo enfrentando a Santana.

Santana muy enfadada se abalanzó sobre Quinn, empujándola contra la fila de taquillas y provocando un gran estruendo y que cayera al suelo. Quinn puso una mueca de dolor y se levantó del suelo para lanzarse sobre Santana y cayeron las dos al suelo. Santana estaba estirada en el suelo mientras que Quinn se encontraba encima de ella. Las dos forcejeaban para intentar pegar a la otra.

- ¡Eres gilipollas! - gritaba Santana a Quinn mientras le daba una bofetada en la mejilla.

Quinn se llevaba la mano a su cara, donde la mano de Santana había impactado hacía dos segundos, y con los ojos llenos de rabia se dispuso a pegar a la morena. Le agarró del pelo y empezó a tirar de él provocando que Santana gritara por el dolor.

Unos brazos agarraron a Quinn separándola de Santana y Brittany agarró a ésta que ya iba otra vez a por la chica.

- ¡Te vas a enterar zorra! - gritaba Quinn que ya había perdido el conocimiento de lo que hacía a cause de la ira.

Intentó avanzar hasta Santana pero alguien la retenía y al girar su cabeza para ver quién era se encontró de pleno con dos grandes ojos marrones.

- ¡Quinn ya basta! - le dijo Rachel que la cogía por la cintura desde atrás - No tiene sentido que os sigáis peleando.

Rachel hablaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro y Quinn perdió el aliento por un segundo, miró directamente a sus ojos y se separó de ella levemente ruborizada.

- Está bien, se acabó la pelea - sentenció Quinn mirando hacia Santana - no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra nunca más o te las verás conmigo - amenazó la chica.

- Oh si mira, estoy temblando - río Santana - venga pelo chicle nos vemos - dijo con una sonrisa difícil de descifrar.

Quinn se dirigió hacia el baño donde observó su cara. Tenía la mejilla sonrojada, no sabía si por el golpe o por el extraño momento que había vivido con Rachel. El recuerdo de esa extraña sensación le mareó, definitivamente el cambio de Alemania a Lima le había afectado seriamente.

- ¿Estás bien? - dijo Rachel mientras entraba en el baño. Quinn se asustó y dio un pequeño salto - siento haberte asustado.

- No pasa nada tranquila. Estoy bien, gracias por pararme, no sé que me ha pasado, he perdido los nervios por completo - confesó Quinn avergonzada.

- Tranquila, Santana te hace perder los nervios a menudo, pero no es mala chica. Se pasa el día haciendo comentarios sarcásticos e insultando al a gente pero en el fondo se le llega a querer - sonrió Rachel - déjame ver tu cara - se acercó a Quinn.

Rachel levantó su mano hasta el rostro de la chica para pasar su dedo pulgar por la mejilla aún roja. Quinn puso una pequeña mueca de dolor cosa que Rachel percibió. Sus ojos se desviaron hacía los ojos verdes de Quinn que la observaban expectante.

- Emm… creo que deberías ir a la enfermería, ¿te duele verdad? - preguntó Rachel apartándose. Quinn hizo un gesto incómoda.

- No creo que haga falta, solo me ha abofeteado - dijo volviendo la mirada hacia el espejo y volviendo a examinar su mejilla - solo que me siento un poco mareada - desvió su mirada a la morena.

- Pues te acompaño a la enfermería y te estiras un rato en la camilla hasta que se te pase - propuso Rachel que ya empezaba a girarse para irse.

- Está bieeeen - Quinn suspiró y aceptó la propuesta de Rachel, no le iría mal descansar un rato.

Las dos chicas avanzaron por el pasillo hasta que Rachel se detuvo delante de una puerta que tenía el cartel "Enfermería".

- Ven vamos - Rachel picó en la puerta y una voz le invitó a entrar dentro - Hola enfermera, mi amiga no se encuentra muy bien, está un poco mareada, ¿cree que podría quedarse a descansar aquí una hora? - preguntó Rachel mientras se adentraba en la enfermería.

- Claro, llévala tú misma a la camilla que tengo mucho papeleo ahora mismo - la enfermera sonrió mientras observaba una gran cantidad de papeles que estaban en su escritorio.

- Ven Quinn - le llamó Rachel y la chica le siguió adentrándose en otra habitación donde habían varias camillas separadas por unas cortinas verdes - estírate aquí - le señaló una de las camillas que estaban más cerca de la puerta.

Quinn se estiró en la camilla y suspiró cerrando los ojos, realmente era cómoda y necesitaba descansar.

- Gracias Rachel - dijo mientras abría los ojos y la miraba.

- De nada, puedes pedirme cualquier cosa - dijo mientras se apoyaba en la camilla, su mano rozó el brazo de Quinn y ésta lo notó.

- Creo que no necesito nada más - respondió Quinn.

- ¿Cómo agradecimiento vas a entrar en el glee club? - bromeó Rachel mientras se sentaba en el borde y giraba su cabeza para mirar a la chica.

- ¿Santana está en el club? - preguntó Quinn confusa.

- Sí... - musitó Rachel - pero si hablas con ella tal vez... - respondió Rachel hasta que fue interrumpida.

- No - dijo rotundamente Quinn - no te digo que en un futuro no vaya a entrar pero después de este conflicto dudo que sea la mejor idea - le dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor en la camilla.

- Ya sabes que si cambias de opinión siempre puedes buscarme - la chica le sonrió y Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa - será mejor que te deje descansar - se puso en pie - mejórate Quinn, hablamos pronto - le dijo dulcemente mientras posaba una mano en su cabeza.

Quinn se tensó un poco ante el contacto con la morena.

- Gracias otra vez Rachel, hasta luego - respondió Quinn sonriendo cabizbaja.

Rachel desapareció por la puerta y Quinn suspiró, realmente no sabía que le estaba pasando, había sido un día muy extraño, pero decidió olvidarse de todo y ponerse a dormir hasta que aquella enfermera le viniera a desvelar de su sueño.

Después de dos horas la enfermera vino a despertarla y ella a duras penas se levantó. Se despidió de la mujer y salió para irse para casa. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta se cruzó con la mirada furtiva de Santana que la fulminaba descaradamente mientras Brittany le dedicaba una sonrisa amable. Giró su cara para no ver más a aquella chica y se encaminó hasta su casa.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y se adentró en su hogar. Dejó la mochila en un rincón y colgó su chaqueta en el perchero. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y Donnie se acercó lentamente hacia ella. Se subió al sofá y se estiro encima de Quinn que comenzó a acariciarle cuidadosamente.

- Hoy ha sido un día muy largo Donnie, como desearía poder ser un gato – suspiró Quinn mientras miraba el animal. Éste simplemente le miro fijamente para luego empezar a dormirse sobre ella. Quinn suspiró y siguió acariciando al gato hasta que se quedó completamente dormida.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer, felices fiestas!


	6. Reto aceptado

- ¡Rachel! - gritó Marley mientras corría a través del pasillo hasta acercarse a ella - Hola - dijo con dificultad recuperando el aliento. Se acercó a Rachel y la abrazó - ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó sonriente mientras se separaba de ella para dejarle hablar.

- Ho... hola Marley - contestó Rachel sorprendida por la actitud de la chica - Estoy muy bien, ¿Tú qué tal estás? ¿Cómo te sientes en el club? - preguntó desviando la conversación para centrarse en Marley, realmente no le apetecía hablar sobre ella misma.

Estos últimos días no se había sentido muy bien. Se sentía distante con todos sus amigos y perdida, no sabía lo que le pasaba. Había rechazado muchas invitaciones para quedar de sus compañeros, simplemente le apetecía estar sola. Se encerraba en casa y se dedicaba a ver todas sus películas sobre musicales. Pero sobretodo se había distanciado de Finn. No le apetecía verle ni hablar con él, algo le pasaba con el chico. Le evitaba poniéndole excusas absurdas. No quería hacerle daño a Finn pero no sabía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Y ahora se encontraba allí en el pasillo, hablando con Marley. La chica hablaba muchísimo y muy rápido pero Rachel no escuchaba. Quería marcharse de allí y no hablar más con ella pero la chica parecía querer seguir la conversación.

- Rachel, ¿Me estás escuchando? - preguntó Marley pasando una mano por delante de la cara de Rachel para llamar su atención - creo que estás un poco distraída - dijo entristecida.

- Emm... Sí lo siento Marley, tengo muchísimas cosas en la cabeza, ¿Qué me decías? - preguntó Rachel para no quedar mal con la chica.

- Te decía que estoy muy agusto en el club, me encanta el buen rollo que hay entre vosotros - siguió contando Marley - y quería preguntarte algo... - Marley dudó y paró de hablar.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Rachel al ver como la chica había dejado la frase a medias.

- Quería preguntarte si... bueno... querías quedar conmigo - tragó saliva nerviosa.

- ¿Quedar conmigo? - Rachel se sorprendió ante la proposición de la castaña.

- Eeh... Sí para ensayar la canción de esta semana - explicó Rachel rápidamente - me gustaría aprender a cantar como tú - sonrió.

- No debes aprender a cantar como nadie - Rachel sonrió - tienes que encontrar tu propio estilo - explicó - y lo siento Marley pero tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer - se excusó, Marley cambió la expresión de su cara a decepción y Rachel lo notó - pero en cuanto pueda te digo algo ¿vale? - le dijo Rachel y la castaña volvió a sonreír.

- Claro, me encantaría - sonrió Marley.

Finn se acercó a Rachel por la espalda y le dio unos toquecitos para llamar su atención.

- Rachel tenemos que hablar - dijo seriamente el chico. Lanzó una mirada a Marley para pedirle que les dejara a solas.

- Bueno Rachel ya hablaremos me voy para clase - dijo Marley entendiendo la mirada de Finn - Adiós Finn, nos vemos en el glee - se despidió de ambos y se fue.

- ¿Tiene qué ser ahora Finn? - preguntó Rachel desviando la mirada. No quería hablar con él.

- ¿Y cuándo quieres que sea? Cada vez que te digo de quedar me pones una excusa - exclamó Finn muy molesto.

- No me vengas con rollos Rachel - dijo Finn enfadado - yo también estoy en el glee, ¿Recuerdas? - preguntó sarcásticamente - ¿No tienes ni cinco minutos para mí? ¿Para tu novio? - Finn empezaba a enfadarse y mucho. La morena le había estado evitando toda la semana y necesitaba saber qué pasaba.

- Finn de verdad que no he parado en toda la semana - empezó a decir Rachel.

- ¡Estoy harto Rachel! ¿Qué cojones te pasa? - preguntó muy exaltado Finn. Estaba muy nervioso - Necesito saberlo para poder arreglarlo.

- No me apetece hablar contigo Finn, y menos si vas a gritarme así - musitó Rachel con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga si te niegas a hablar conmigo? - Finn estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- Estoy rara estos días Finn pero ya se me pasará - explicó Rachel desviando la mirada, un nudo se estaba formando en su garganta.

- ¿Y qué hago yo de mientras Rachel? ¿Esperar como un imbécil? - Finn hacía gestos con las manos mientras se movía nerviosamente - ¿Acaso quieres acabar con nuestra relación? - preguntó mirando directamente en los ojos de la morena.

- No lo sé Finn - las lágrimas empezaban a asomar por los ojos de Rachel - creo que sería lo mejor ahora mismo, hasta que me aclare - dijo Rachel mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro.

- Genial - espetó Finn irónicamente mientras se alejaba de Rachel.

Rachel se quedó plantada en medio del pasillo, mientras las lágrimas caían por su cara. Se dirigió rápidamente al baño y se lavó la cara. No le dolía haber dejado a Finn, podía asegurar que ya no sentía nada por él. Lloraba porque algo estaba mal dentro de ella y no sabía el qué, lloraba porque se sentía más perdida que nunca, sola, sin rumbo. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, de hablar con nadie, solo de ir a su casa y encerrarse para llorar y llorar sin parar. Así que cogió sus cosas y se fue a su casa antes de que acabaran las clases, saltándose así el ensayo del glee club.

Rachel se alejó del instituto, su cabeza le daba vueltas, no se sentía bien. Se dirigía a su casa pero al pasar delante del Incubus decidió meterse dentro. Observó desde fuera, estaba prácticamente vacío, y Jane estaba leyendo algo en la barra. Suspiró y abrió la puerta para adentrarse dentro del bar. Jane levantó la cabeza para observar a Rachel y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Vaya mira quién tenemos aquí - se acercó a Rachel y le dio dos besos - ¿quieres un café?

- Sí por favor, lo necesito - espetó Rachel mientras se sentaba en un taburete junto a la barra.

Jane se acercó a la cafetera y comenzó a preparar el café de Rachel.

- Bueno cuéntame. ¿Cómo estás? No tienes muy buena cara... - empezó a decir Jane mientras le servía el café a Rachel.

Rachel cogía dos sobres de sacarina y los vaciaba dentro de la bebida. Cogía la cucharita y le daba vueltas quedándose absorta en sus movimientos.

- ¿Rachel? - preguntó Jane.

- Lo siento, no estoy muy bien... - musitó Rachel mientras seguía dándole vueltas al café.

- Si sigues dándole vueltas te vas a marear - bromeó Jane y Rachel paró de golpe - ¿Quieres contarme lo que te ha pasado? - preguntó mirando a la chica.

- No sé si quiero hablar sobre el tema - dijo Rachel tomando el primer sorbo de su café.

- Vamos confía en mí, además te sentirás mejor si se lo cuentas a alguien - insistió Jane con una sonrisa.

- Acabo de cortar con mi novio - espetó Rachel de mala gana.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Te gusta otra persona? - preguntó Jane mientras se acomodaba en un asiento que tenía detrás del a barra.

- ¡No! - respondió rápidamente Rachel - ni siquiera sé porqué, simplemente necesitaba un cambio.

- Entiendo... ¿A qué es debido ese cambio?

- No lo sé, esta semana me siento rara - explicó Rachel, empezaba a abrirse con aquella mujer, le inspiraba mucha confianza.

- ¿Rara? - preguntó Jane intentando averiguar a qué se refería la morena.

- Sí, no sé qué me pasa. Es como si no tuviera ganas de nada. He estado evitando a mi novio, bueno a mi ex novio todos estos días y ni siquiera sé el porqué. Tampoco tengo ganas de hablar con nadie es como si hubiera cambiado - dijo Rachel apenada.

- No te sientas mal por estar así mujer, es normal. Suele pasar, a veces tenemos la necesidad de alejarnos de todos y de todo. Necesitamos tiempo para encontrarnos a nosotros mismos. Si te está sucediendo todo esto lo más probable es que algo haya cambiado dentro de ti Rachel - explicó tranquilamente Jane poniendo su mano en el brazo de la morena para demostrarle su apoyo - y tienes que averiguar que es, pero no alejes a tus amigos de ti, son los que más te ayudarán cuando lo necesites - sonrió y Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Sé que no tengo que alejar a la gente a la que quiero pero esta situación me supera - dijo Rachel mientras acababa de tomarse el café.

- Pues tienes que ser tú quien controle la situación, solo tú eres dueña de tus actos - dijo Jane mientras recogía la taza de Rachel.

- Realmente te agradezco tus consejos Jane, me has abierto los ojos - río Rachel - creo que esto es mejor que ir al psicólogo.

- Ya me han dicho varias veces que me saque el título de psicología - le guiñó un ojo.

- Bueno será mejor que vuelva ya a casa - dijo Rachel mientras buscaba en su bolso su monedero.

- Tranquila, no me pagues, yo te invito - Jane le paró en su intento de buscar el monedero - pero el próximo día tú me invitas un café a mí - sonrió.

- Muchas gracias Jane - sonrió - y tranquila que ese café te lo daré.

- Eso espero, que tengas un buen día Rachel - le dijo Jane despidiéndose de ella.

- Igualmente Jane, nos vemos pronto - Rachel se despidió y salió del bar.

Se sentía mejor, como si aquella conversación le hubiera liberado un poco de aquella tensión que había sentido todos esos días. Se encaminó hacia su casa y al llegar se fijó en la casa de Quinn. Miró por encima de la valla para ver si la veía pero no fue así. Suspiró y se metió dentro de casa.

Por otro lado, Quinn estaba en el local de ensayo con su grupo. Lua, Andy y Harry ya se encontraban afinados y posicionados para empezar a ensayar. Harry tocó el primer riff de la canción y seguidamente se unieron Lua y Andy. Tras los primeros segundos Quinn empezó a cantar.

_A cloud hangs over this city by the sea,_

_I watch the ships pass and wonder if she might be,_

_Out there and sober as a well for loneliness,_

_Please do persist girl its time we met and made, a mess_

Quinn empezó a tocar la guitarra junto con Harry en el estribillo.

_I picture your face in the back of my eyes,_

_A fire in the attic a proof of the prize,_

_Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly..._

_Doo doo doo doo do doo doo doo doo doo._

Una persona hacía los coros junto a Harry, Blaine había venido a ver su ensayo como hacía una vez al mes. A Quinn le gustaba mucho la voz de Blaine, aquel chico cantaba muy bien.

_A cloud hangs over,_

_And mutes my happiness,_

_A thousand ships couldn't sail me back from distress,_

_Wish you were here,_

_I'm a wounded satellite,_

_I need you now put me back together make me right_

Quinn seguía cantando aquella canción que adoraba mientras Lua seguía con sus bailes extraños que siempre hacía cuando tocaba. Andy la miraba y reía cabizbajo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_I picture your face in the back of my eyes a fire in the attic a proof of the prize,_

_Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly_

_I'm calling your name up into the air_

_Not one of the others could ever compare!_

_Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly!_

Blaine cantaba con Quinn leyendo la letra porque no se la sabía muy bien.

_A cloud hangs over,_

_And mutes my happiness,_

_A thousand ships couldn't sail me back from distress,_

_Wish you were here,_

_I'm a wounded satellite,_

_I need you now put me back together make me right_

Quinn seguía cantando aquella canción que adoraba mientras Lua seguía con sus bailes extraños que siempre hacía cuando tocaba. Andy la miraba y reía cabizbajo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_I picture your face in the back of my eyes a fire in the attic a proof of the prize,_

_Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly_

_I'm calling your name up into the air_

_Not one of the others could ever compare!_

_Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly!_

Blaine cantaba con Quinn leyendo la letra porque no se la sabía muy bien.

Tras unas horas de ensayo, se sentaron en el suelo como de costumbre pero esta vez acompañados de Blaine.

- Habéis mejorado mucho desde la primera vez que vine - espetó Blaine sonriente - Quinn has mejorado muchísimo a la hora de cantar, te felicito.

- Muchas gracias Blaine - sonrió la chica - He estado practicando mucho - confesó.

- Así me gusta, avanzáis muy rápido chicos, estoy deseando veros en concierto - exclamó.

- De eso quería hablaros, he estado hablando con Jane, para que nos deje tocar en el Incubus - todos los chicos fijaron la mirada en Harry - me ha dicho que nos dejaría encantada pero que necesitamos un repertorio de una hora - explicó serio - y a penas tenemos para veinte minutos - suspiró.

- No pasa nada Harry, es cuestión de ponerse las pilas - exclamó Lua hiperactiva - vamos a ir a por todas, tocaremos ese concierto sí o sí, no me sirve un no como respuesta - miró a todos.

- Sé que podéis hacerlo chicos - les animó Blaine.

- Y tanto que lo haremos - gritó Lua rápidamente.

El grupo ya había tocado antes en concierto, pero antes de que Quinn se uniera como cantante, le aterraba la idea de actuar delante de muchas personas bueno y de pocas también. Sentía un poco de pánico escénico y todo este tema le estaba mareando, pero sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

- ¿Quinn estás bien? - preguntó Harry pasando un brazo por su hombro.

- Sí, no te preocupes - sonrió - vamos a ir a por todas, conseguiremos ese concierto - sentenció Quinn observando a todos - y lo haremos genial.

Todos asintieron y sonrieron. Reto aceptado.


	7. Vecinas

Rachel había aprovechado todo el fin de semana para descansar y aclarar sus ideas. La conversación con Jane le había ayudado mucho y mejoró su estado anímico. Se sentía un poco más liberada pero aún no sabía que pasaría cuando se encontrara con Finn en el instituto. No había vuelto a hablar con él desde que rompieron su relación.

Llegó el temido lunes para Rachel, hizo sus ejercicios, se duchó y se vistió, como cada mañana. Desayunó unas tostadas y se dirigió hacia el instituto, esta vez andando, normalmente Finn le solía llevar en coche. Era bastante pronto así que Rachel se tomó su tiempo hasta llegar al edificio y se sentó en un banco mientras escuchaba música con su ipod.

Quinn se despertaba en ese instante y ya iba tarde como de costumbre. La noche anterior se la había pasado ensayando canciones con la guitarra que Harry le regaló para su cumpleaños. Necesitaban repertorio de una hora para poder tocar en el Incubus y decidió ponerse las pilas. Cuando estaba yendo a la cocina Donnie apareció de repente haciendo tropezar a Quinn que casi se cayó al suelo. Harry rió al ver el panorama y Quinn le fulminó con la mirada. Cogió al gato y lo llevó hasta su plato, le puso comida y Donnie empezó a devorarla.

- No sé qué haces con ese gato pero siempre tiene hambre - decía Harry mientras recogía sus cosas - y tú otra vez llegando tarde, los videojuegos son malos eh...

- Calla tonto - dijo Quinn pegándole en el brazo - sabes de sobras que estuve practicando las canciones del grupo, solo quieres chincharme - le dijo y Harry le sacó la lengua divertido.

- Es verdad, y me alegra que estés haciendo esto por el grupo sabiendo que tienes pánico escénico - Harry puso una mano en su cabeza - gracias.

- De nada, sabes que soy la mejor - Quinn le sacó la lengua y se levantó. Se acercó a Donnie que ya había acabado de comer y le acarició.

- Quinn me voy a trabajar nos vemos luego - gritó desde la puerta - sé buena - exclamó el chico mientras la cerraba.

- Siempre lo soy - gritó Quinn aunque sabía que el chico no le escucharía.

Quinn miró el reloj y empezó a correr, llegaba tarde, muy tarde, otro día que le tocaba ir corriendo al instituto.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y la hora de la comida llegó. Rachel se sentó en la mesa con Kurt que le miraba analizándola.

- El otro día no viniste al ensayo - comenzó a decir Kurt - y Finn estaba muy enfadado...

- Lo sé. Finn y yo hemos roto... - dijo Rachel con un hilo de voz.

- Ya era hora - exclamó Kurt y Rachel le miró interrogativamente - no pegabais nada la verdad. ¿Estás bien? - preguntó mostrando preocupación por Rachel.

- Em... sí, creo que sí. Mejor de lo que me esperaba - confesó Rachel.

- Me alegro - dijo Kurt, Rachel desvió la mirada, que se cruzó con la de Finn - Kurt tengo que ir al baño, ahora vuelvo - se excusó y se levantó. No tenía ganas de cruzarse con el chico.

Entro en el baño y se encerró en uno de los lavabos. Se sentó en la taza del váter y se tapó la cara con las dos manos. Suspiró. ¿Iba a huir de Finn cada vez que se lo cruzara? Estaba claro que no podía seguir así. Tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él aunque fuera por algún tema respecto al club y después de todo Finn siempre había sido un buen amigo y no quería perderle. Después de cinco minutos llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía sentido esconderse en aquel lugar y se levantó, abrió la puerta y se percató de que alguien estaba allí. Quinn estaba retocando su sombra de ojos y al oír el ruido de la puerta sus ojos se desviaron hacia ella.

- Vaya pensaba que no había nadie - dijo Quinn volviendo su vista hacia el espejo - me has asustado.

- Lo siento, yo también creía que estaba sola - se acercó Rachel - ¿cómo estás? - preguntó mirando a la chica.

- Bastante bien, algo cansada - Quinn acabó de pintar sus ojos y se giró para mirar a la morena - ¿y tú?

- Podría estar mejor - dijo Rachel.

- Vaya, eso no suena muy bien - Quinn se acercó un poco más a ella.

- Bueno ya sabes, hay días para todo - dijo Rachel observándola.

- Tienes razón - Quinn asintió.

- Oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - dijo Rachel antes de que Quinn saliera del baño.

- Si vas a pedirme que me una al club ya sabes la respuesta - se adelantó Quinn.

- No, no, en verdad quería preguntarte si te apetecería quedar conmigo un día, fuera del instituto, para hablar y conocernos mejor - Rachel dudó por un segundo pero alzó la mirada enseguida.

- ¿Quieres quedar conmigo? - Quinn alzó una ceja - ¿Por qué? - preguntó curiosa.

- Ya sabes es lo que hacen las amigas, quedan, hablan... - explicó Rachel.

- ¿Somos amigas? - preguntó Quinn sorprendida.

- Me gustaría que lo fuéramos - confesó Rachel - pero si no quieres no pasa nada - espetó nerviosa.

- No, claro que quiero - dijo rápidamente Quinn.

Rachel sonrió - ¿Sabes que también somos vecinas?

- ¿Vecinas? - Quinn se sorprendió - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- El otro día te vi en el jardín jugando con un gato - Rachel movía sus manos inquieta.

- ¿Y no me dijiste nada? - preguntaba Quinn aún sorprendida.

- Es que me daba vergüenza - las dos rieron - pero ahora que sabes donde vivo será más fácil quedar ¿no crees?

- Estos días tengo mucho lío con la banda pero te digo algo ¿vale? - Quinn se acercó a Rachel y posó su mano sobre el brazo de la morena - nos vemos pronto vecina - Quinn le guiñó un ojo.

- Claro, estaré esperando - Rachel sonrió.

Quinn asintió y salió del baño. Rachel se apoyó en la pica y se quedó pensativa. Por alguna extraña razón, aquella chica le intrigaba. Removió la cabeza para salir de su trance y se dispuso a salir, Kurt seguía esperándole en la mesa.

Se acercó y se volvió a sentar.

- Por fin has vuelto - espetó Kurt - ya creía que te habías caído por el agujero o algo - bromeó.

- Calla idiota - Rachel rió.

- ¿Hoy vendrás al ensayo Rachel? - preguntó Kurt directamente.

- Sí, estaré allí - musitó Rachel. No tenía ganas de ir, pero tenía que dar lo máximo de sí para ganar las nacionales.

Unas mesas más atrás Quinn observaba su móvil atentamente. Le acababa de llegar un mensaje de Lua y se dispuso a leerlo.

Lua:

Quinn mañana abren un nuevo bar, ¿te gustaría que nos pasáramos para tomar algo? Se lo he dicho también a los de la banda. Coméntaselo a Blaine y si sus amigos quieren venir que vengan.

Quinn:

¿Mañana? Pero si estamos entre semana Lua...

Lua:

No seas aguafiestas Quinn... es solo una noche, va porfiii :'(

Quinn:

Está bien... tú ganas.

Lua: 

Así me gusta :D pues nos vemos mañana.

Quinn: 

Pero si no me has dicho aún donde es.

Lua:

Está donde antes estaba aquella tienda de monopatines, a dos calles del Incubus, venga Quinn te queda cerca de casa.

Quinn: 

En eso de doy la razón.

Lua:

Pues ya está pesada, no veas cómo me lías.

Quinn:

¡Pero si has sido tú quién ha empezado!

Lua:

Que pesada eres, nos vemos mañana (L)

Quinn:

-.- (L)

Justo en ese momento alguien apareció detrás de Quinn dándole un susto de muerte. Blaine aparecía sonriente y se sentaba a su lado.

- Que susto me has dado Blaine, ¡casi me matas! - exclamó Quinn con una mano sobre su corazón que latía con fuerza debido al susto.

- Que exagerada - Blaine rió.

- Pues ya que estás aquí me ahorras buscarte - Blaine alzó una ceja - Lua me ha dicho que mañana inauguran un bar nuevo y le gustaría ir para tomarse algo, lo que podría traducirse como que tiene ganas de fiesta - explicó Quinn.

- ¿Entre semana? - preguntó Blaine confuso.

- Eso le he dicho yo pero no me hace caso - suspiró Quinn - ya sabes como es.

- Bueno creo que por Kurt y por mí no hay problema, estaremos allí - sonrió.

- Okay, nos vemos mañana - dijo Quinn levantándose y saliendo del comedor.

Rachel llegó a casa extrañamente cansada. El ensayo había sido muy tenso, podía sentir la intensa mirada de Finn clavarse en ella en más de una ocasión. A todas las propuestas que decía, Finn salía con una respuesta cortante y todos los miembros se dieron cuenta del mal ambiente que se había formado. En vista del panorama el señor Shue había decidido terminar antes y semi-obligar a Finn y a Rachel a hablar. Pero el chico se fue enfadado negándose a hablar con la morena y ésta se fue directamente a casa.

Suspiró y se sentó en su escritorio. Encendió el ordenador y se metió en el navegador. Escribió facebook y se metió para ver si había alguna novedad por la red social. Tenía unas cuantas notificaciones, todas sobre invitaciones a aplicaciones que nunca iba a usar, y tenía dos solicitudes de amistad. Abrió la pestaña y vio el nombre de una persona que no conocía. Le dio a ignorar petición y observó la siguiente. "Quinn Fabray". Su corazón dio un vuelco y se sorprendió. Inmediatamente aceptó la solicitud y se metió en su perfil. Digamos que Rachel era un poco cotilla y quería mirar su perfil para encontrar alguna información. Pero no encontró demasiada. Algunas fotos de Quinn en Alemania, con la banda, unas cuantas canciones colgadas en su muro y poco más.

Al momento una pestañita se abrió sorprendiendo aún más a Rachel.

Q: Hola vecina

R: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Q: Muy bien, te hablo porque quería preguntarte una cosa.

R: Dime.

Q: Una amiga mía me ha propuesto ir mañana a un bar que abren nuevo, cerca de aquí. Me preguntaba si te apetecería venir con nosotras. También se lo he dicho a Blaine y a Kurt.

R: Vaya, no sé, me pilla de sorpresa.

Q: Como tú quieras no tienes que responder ahora, esta noche seguramente estaré por aquí.

R: Vale luego te digo algo seguro.

Q: ¿No te parece raro estar hablando por aquí cuando vivimos al lado?

R: La verdad es que sí jaja.

Q: Bueno Rachel te dejo que me voy a ensayar, dime algo luego, si ves que no estoy conectada ven a mi casa.

R: Está bien, hasta luego vecina :D

Q: Hasta luego.

Quinn está desconectada.

Rachel suspiró, no estaba muy segura de que le apeteciera salir después del día que acababa de tener, aunque salir un poco no le iría mal para despejarse y así de paso conocería un poco más a Quinn. La invitación de la chica le sorprendió un poco, pero aún así agradecía su gesto. Apagó el ordenador y se estiró en la cama.

Quinn llegaba al ensayo y todos se dispusieron a empezar tres canciones nuevas. Querían conseguir ese concierto como fuera y todos parecía que se esforzaban al máximo. Las tres canciones sonaron bastante decentes para ser la primera vez que la tocaban y el ensayo fue muy productivo.

- Así me gusta que salgan los ensayos, ¿veis que bien cuando os estudiáis las canciones? - preguntó Harry.

- Si papááá - bromeó Lua - Quinn, ¿le has comentado a Blaine sobre lo de mañana? - preguntó desviando su mirada hacia la chica.

- Sí, me ha dicho que vendrá con Kurt - dijo Quinn.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien más?

- Ehh... bueno se lo he dicho a una compañera del instituto - dijo Quinn mirando a la chica.

- ¿Una compañera? Que decepción, esperaba que se lo dijeras a algún chico guapo... - espetó Lua desilusionada.

Quinn miró inmediatamente a Andy que se removía incómodo. Estaba muy claro que le gustaba Lua y aquellos comentarios parecían no sentarle bien.

Quinn llegó a casa y dejó las cosas tiradas por el suelo, uno de sus grandes defectos era el desorden. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y al acabar lo dejó en la pica, el sonido del timbre llamó su atención. Abrió la puerta y una tímida Rachel aparecía tras ella.

- Hola Rachel - sonrió Quinn.

- Hola Quinn venía a avisarte de que he hablado con mis padres y no hay problema. Mañana puedo acompañarte - dijo la morena.

- Okay perfect, nos vemos mañana en el instituto, buenas noches Rachel - se despidió Quinn.

- Igualmente - susurró Rachel y Quinn cerró la puerta.

Rachel se quedó parada unos segundos hasta que se giró y volvió para su casa.

* * *

No sé si podré actualizar hasta el año que viene, si ese es el caso Feliz año nuevo a todos/as y nos vemos pronto :)


	8. Risas

Era tarde, muy tarde. Quinn se había quedado dormida al llegar del instituto y se había despertado a quince minutos de la hora con la que había quedado con Rachel. Se levantó de golpe y se dirigió al baño. Dio gracias al cielo por haberse duchado aquella mañana y se dedicó a intentar peinar su rebelde pelo para parecer mínimamente decente. Se repasó el maquillaje y salió en dirección a casa de la morena. A penas pasaron un par de minutos hasta que la pelirosa llegó a la puerta de aquella casa. Tocó al timbre una vez y al cabo de un minuto la puerta se abría y aparecía Rachel por detrás con una sonrisa.

- Hola Quinn - la morena abrazó a la chica - que puntual llegas.

- Bueno hace unos veinte minutos que me he despertado, creo que es todo un récord - espetó sonriente Quinn.

- ¿Veinte minutos? - preguntó Rachel sorprendida - madre mía dime como lo haces para arreglarte tan rápido. Ven entra un momento, tengo que preparar unas cosas - dijo la morena mientras se adentraba en su casa e invitaba a Quinn a entrar dentro.

Quinn siguió a Rachel hasta el piso de arriba, donde estaba la habitación de ésta y entraron. Quinn se sentó en la cama y observó la habitación detalladamente. Era una habitación bastante amplia, pero estaba llena de cosas. Le llamó la atención una bicicleta elíptica que estaba en un rincón. Delante de la bici había un gran cartel en el que ponía "NACIONALES". También observó varios espejos y muchos objetos de color rosa. Normalmente Quinn habría odiado una habitación como esa pero Rachel le caía muy bien y se limitó a esperar a que la morena saliera del baño.

- ¡Quinn necesito tu ayuda! - exclamó Rachel entrando en la habitación con el paso agitado - necesito que me digas que chaqueta me queda mejor - Rachel le enseñaba una chaqueta azul marino y otra de color gris, la morena tenía cara de preocupación absoluta.

Quinn ante la preocupación de Rachel rió - ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada por eso? - empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

- No te rías, es un tema muy serio - la morena hinchó sus mofletes en forma de enfado - eres mala, ¿lo sabías? - preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

Quinn no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa - ponte la gris, te queda mejor - finalmente le respondió.

- Gracias - dijo Rachel mientras le sacaba la lengua en forma de burla - Ya va siendo hora de que nos marchemos, aunque esté aquí al lado vamos a llegar tarde - dijo la morena.

- Eres tú la que se preocupa por problemas muy serios - dijo sarcásticamente Quinn y Rachel sonrió.

- Venga vaaaa - Rachel cogió la mano de Quinn y tiró de ella para que la pelirosa se levantara ya, pero usó demasiada fuerza y Quinn se levantó casi de un salto, quedando muy cerca del rostro de Rachel. Sus ojos se cruzaron hasta que la morena apartó la mirada.

- ¿Vamos? - preguntó Rachel algo aturdida por el momento.

- Vamos - sentenció Quinn que ya empezaba a salir por la puerta.

Se encaminaron hacia aquél bar. No quedaba lejos de casa pero hacía frío y un aire helado impactaba contra los rostros de las chicas.

- Espero que esa chaqueta gris te cobije de este viento - dijo Quinn mientras intentaba inútilmente tapar su cara con el cuello de su chaqueta.

- Sí, suerte que me has dicho que me pusiera esta - sonrió Rachel metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

- Si es que soy la mejor - bromeó Quinn riendo.

- Si hombre, lo soy yo - espetó Rachel siguiendo la broma.

- Anda calla - dijo Quinn aún sonriendo - mira aquí es - señaló el local. Parecía ser un sitio pequeño, un poco más grande que el Incubus, no mucho más. Había varias personas fuera del local que parecían esperar a alguien pero ninguna era los conocidos de Quinn. Dos personas aparecieron desde la lejanía y se acercaron a las chicas.

- ¡Madre mía que aire! - exclamó Kurt que venía abrazado a Blaine.

- ¿Sólo estáis vosotras? - preguntó Blaine mirando hacia los lados.

- Sí, los demás aún no han venido, ¿sabes algo de ellos? - preguntó Quinn a Blaine.

- Acabo de hablar con Lua y me ha dicho que venían juntos - respondió Blaine mientras se separaba de Kurt para colocarse bien la bufanda.

- ¡Ei hola! ¡Siento el retraso es que había caravana! - gritó una voz aguda por su espalda. Quinn no pudo responder por que Lua se había abalanzado hacia ella para saludarla.

- Lua tienes que parar de saludarme así, me das asustas - replicó Quinn separándose de la chica.

Lua se dedicó a hacer burla mientras imitaba a Quinn y Blaine reía.

- Hombre, ¡pero mira quién tenemos aquí! - exclamó Harry acercándose a Rachel - Te recuerdo que te debo un café, pero no has vuelto a pasar por el Incubus, eres una traidora - Rachel reía y Quinn se quedó helada. ¿Desde cuándo Rachel y Harry se conocían?

- Un momento, ¿os conocéis? - preguntó sorprendida Quinn.

- Sí, este loco casi me atropella - dijo Rachel señalando al chico - Primero intenta matarme y luego me invita a un café todo un caballero... - ironizó Rachel riendo.

- Eh pues bien que te gustó el café - dijo Harry intentando parecer ofendido - ya no te invito a más, lista - bromeó el chico.

- Pues tú te lo pierdes chaval - siguió la broma Rachel - y que sepas que si que he vuelto al bar pero no te he visto por ahí.

- Me parece genial que habléis y os llevéis tan bien, pero siento deciros que hace frío - dijo Kurt mientras tiritaba.

- Kurt tiene razón, entremos ya – dijo Blaine acercándose a la puerta y abriendo para que entraran todos.

El local estaba bastante oscuro, la iluminación se basaba en unas pequeñas lámparas repartidas por toda la sala. Había varios asientos, una especie de sillones alargados en forma de cuadrado que rodeaban a una mesa. El grupo se dirigió a uno de esos sillones y se repartió a lo largo del sillón. Una música rock entraba por sus oídos dando muy buen ambiente al sitio. Varias personas se amontonaban alrededor de la mesa de billar mientras observaban como dos chicos se batían en una partida. En mesas más alejadas, grupos de personas reían mientras tomaban una copa tranquilamente. A Rachel aquél sitio le gustó y le pareció un lugar tranquilo después de todo. No le gustaban las fiestas ni las discotecas y a Quinn tampoco.

- Está bastante bien el sitio, ¿no? – preguntó Lua al grupo. Todos asintieron ante la pregunta.

- Bueno antes de que el pesado de Harry me interrumpiera – dijo Quinn mirando al chico – os quería presentar a Rachel, es mi vecina y compañera de clase – dijo señalando a la morena – Rachel, estos son Lua y Andy, están en mi grupo.

- Encantada de conoceros chicos – sonrió Rachel.

- Lo mismo digo chica, ya era hora de conocerte Quinn nos ha hablado de ti – dijo sonriendo Lua.

- ¿Os ha hablado de mí? – preguntó sorprendida Rachel.

- Em… si les comenté lo de tu propuesta - respondió Quinn algo confusa.

- Ah bueno, tendrías que haber aceptado – respondió Rachel sonriendo.

- Eso le dije yo – dijo Harry metiéndose en la conversación.

El camarero se acercó a ellos para apuntar lo que querían tomar.

- A ver yo quiero una cerveza, y para él también – dijo señalando a Andy que asintió como confirmación.

- Yo quiero un whiskey-cola – dijo Harry llamando la atención del camarero.

- Para nosotros una cerveza también – dijo Blaine refiriéndose a su novio y a él.

- Para mí un vodka-lima – dijo Quinn - ¿tú no pides nada Rachel? – se giró para mirar a Rachel que se sentaba a su lado.

- Eh… bueno es que yo no sé que pedir – confesó la morena finalmente algo avergonzada.

- ¿Nunca has bebido alcohol? – preguntó sorprendida Quinn.

- Sí, pero no tengo un buen recuerdo de ello – dijo Rachel algo nerviosa.

- Es cierto, Rachel acabó bailando sin camiseta encima de mi sofá de cuero – dijo Kurt mientras se le escapaba la risa.

- ¡Kurt no te rías! – gritó Rachel enfadada con su amigo.

- No pasa nada Rachel, hoy no tienes un sofá tan lujoso como el mío para bailar encima, así que disfruta de la noche – dijo el chico para tranquilizarla.

- Entonces me pido lo mismo que Quinn – dijo Rachel y la chica le miró sorprendida.

- Así me gusta Rachel, venga va ¡party hard! – empezó a gritar Lua mientras bailaba en su asiento, y eso que aún no había bebido nada.

- Lua tranquilízate, acabamos de llegar – dijo Quinn intentando calmarla.

- Eres una aguafiestas – espetó Lua cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno Rachel cuéntanos eso de que acabaste bailando encima de un sofá – dijo Harry mirando directamente a la chica.

- Eh… pues fue un día que fuimos todos los del glee club a casa de Kurt, para hacer una fiesta – empezó a explicar Rachel – y bueno, yo no había bebido nunca y realmente me sentó mal – empezó a reír al recordar la escena – primero me subí al sofá y no sé como mi camiseta desapareció. Al cabo de un rato no sé cómo estaba sentada en una esquina llorando desconsoladamente.

- ¿Por qué llorabas? – preguntó Lua que escuchaba la historia atentamente.

- Pues si te digo la verdad aún no lo sé. Horas más tarde no podía parar de vomitar, fue una noche espantosa – sonrió después de acabar de contar. El camarero se acercó a ellos con las bebidas y las puso sobre la mesa.

- Pues olvídate de esa noche, ¡Porque esta va a ser épica! – exclamó Lua, aquella chica tenía una obsesión por gritar.

Todos empezaron a beber su respectiva bebida y a contarse anécdotas e historias divertidas. Quinn lo estaba pasando muy bien y parecía que Rachel había congeniado muy bien con sus amigos. Incluso Andy parecía estar más sonriente y gracioso que normalmente, la bebida pensó Quinn. Rápidamente sus vasos se vaciaron y no tardaron en pedir otra ronda más. El alcohol empezaba a tener efecto en el grupo, las bromas cada vez eran más estúpidas y las risas más abundantes.

- Se acabó – dijo Lua acabando su copa – va Rachel, de golpe, ¡bebe, bebe,bebe! – empezó a gritar a la morena para que acabara lo que le quedaba en el vaso de golpe.

Rachel cogió su vaso y se lo bebió en un trago – Dios, creo que me estoy empezando a marear – y de golpe empezó a reír estrepitosamente por que sí haciendo que se contagiara su risa a todos.

- Va Rachel última ronda de chupitos , invito yo – dijo Lua llamando al camarero. El camarero trajo unos pequeños vasos que no tardaron en ser vaciados.

- Ven vamos a bailar – Lua cogió la mano de Rachel y se levantaron para ir a la mitad del local. En aquél momento sonaba el Gangnam Style y las dos chicas empezaron a bailar el característico baile de aquella canción ante la atenta mirada de todo el bar. Quinn observaba a Rachel y no podía evitar reír ante el baile que estaba presenciando.

- Madre mía, sabía que acabaría bailando, no tiene remedio – suspiraba Kurt.¡

- Tu amiga es muy graciosa – dijo Andy divertido sin apartar la vista de Lua.

- Creo que va siendo hora de irse ya o si no mañana no sé como esperáis que me despierte para ir a clase – dijo Blaine cogiendo su abrigo y levantándose.

- Sí, ya va siendo hora de irnos – dijo Quinn poniéndose en pie.

- ¡Rachel, Lua, venid que nos vamos ya! – gritó Harry llamando a las dos chicas.

- ¡Ahora vamos! – gritó Lua desde allí.

Las dos chicas se acercaron al grupo que ya estaban colocándose sus abrigos y chaquetas para salir fuera. Pagaron la cuenta y salieron, gracias a Dios el viento de hacía unas horas había cesado.

- Bueno chicos, espero que podamos volver a quedar ha sido divertido – dijo Harry despidiéndose – Quinn voy a llevar a Lua y a Andy a su casa, nos vemos luego en casa, ¿vale? – preguntó a la chica.

- Claro, yo iré andado con Rachel, le acompañaré a casa porque me parece que no va muy bien – dijo observando a la morena que seguía riéndose.

- Kurt y yo nos vamos también, nos vemos mañana en el instituto chicas – los dos chicos se despidieron de Quinn y Rachel – y a vosotros a ver cuando nos volvemos a ver – se despidieron de los demás y se alejaron camino a casa.

- Vamos Rachel nos tenemos que ir ya – dijo Quinn buscando la mirada de la morena.

- Te voy a echar de menos – le dijo Rachel a Lua abrazándola con fuerza.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo Lua dramáticamente mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

- Siento interrumpir pero tenemos que irnos Rachel – dijo Quinn agarrando la chica.

- ¿Por qué destrozas un momento tan bonito? – le reprochó Lua mientras se separaba de Rachel – nos vemos mañana tonta – dijo sacándole la lengua.

- Yo también te quiero Lua – dijo sarcásticamente Quinn – vamos Rachel – la morena asintió y avanzó con la chica.

Las dos chicas se alejaron de los demás y empezaron a caminar a lo largo de aquella calle. Rachel tuvo que agarrarse al brazo de Quinn porque no podía mantener el equilibrio. Aquella cercanía sorprendió un poco a Quinn.

- ¿Rachel estás bien? – preguntó Quinn agarrando a la chica para evitar que se cayera.

- Sí, estoy muy bien, no te preocupes – Rachel le sonrió, y abrazó con más fuerza su brazo – aunque tengo muchísimo sueño – dijo mientras sus ojos se medio cerraban y casi caía al suelo.

- ¡Cuidado Rachel! – gritó Quinn preocupada – casi te caes. Ya estamos en tu casa, ¿crees que podrás subir sola? – preguntó Quinn dudando de las facultades de la morena para llegar hasta su habitación.

- Sí no te preocupes – le respondió – gracias por haberme invitado, me lo he pasado genial contigo y con tus amigos, espero que podamos repetir – dijo Rachel intentando abrir sus ojos – Buenas noches Quinn, que duermas bien – se acercó a la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Rachel se dirigió hacia casa y en mitad del trayecto hacia la puerta, se cayó al suelo, haciendo que Quinn que vigilaba la seguridad de la chica se acercara corriendo a ella.

- ¿Estás bien Rachel? – preguntó Quinn preocupada observando si Rachel tenía alguna herida.

- Auch, sí… solo ha sido el golpe, madre mía que daño – se lamentó Rachel.

- Venga te acompaño hasta arriba – Quinn le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantar. Agarró su mano y le obligo a pasar su brazo por sus hombros para que se apoyara en ella. Se acercaron a la puerta y Rachel le dio las llaves a Quinn para que abriera la puerta ella, ya que la morena no estaba en condiciones para abrir. Quinn abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible y se adentró en la casa. Ayudó a Rachel a subir las escaleras y entraron en su habitación. Rachel se dejó caer en su cama y se acomodó en ella.

- Bueno Rachel me marcho ya, espero que estés bien – dijo Quinn mientras tapaba a la morena.

- Quédate a dormir Quinn – susurró Rachel mientras agarraba a la chica de la chaqueta.

- ¿Estás segura de que no le molestará a tus padres Rachel? – preguntó Quinn confusa.

- No, tú tranquila, va estírate aquí conmigo por favor – casi parecía una súplica y Quinn cedió estirándose junto a la morena. Apagó la luz y se acomodó.

Aquella situación le parecía bastante extraña, nunca había tenido la típica mejor amiga con la que quedas todos los fines de semana y te quedas a dormir con ella. Pero agradecía tener una amiga en aquél lugar. La respiración acompasada de Rachel le indicó que se había quedado dormida y Quinn se giró para darle la espalda a la chica. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormirse, había sido un día extraño, pero divertido después de todo.

* * *

Por fin he vuelto :D espero que hayáis tenido unas buenas vacaciones. ¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Despertar

El ruido del despertador sobresaltó a Rachel que dormía plácidamente haciendo que pegara un bote a causa del susto. Con dificultad abrió los ojos y algo se movió a su lado. Rachel se asustó y soltó un pequeño grito. Quinn se había tapado completamente a causa del estridente ruido que le había despertado intentando inútilmente no escucharlo. Asomó su cabeza de entre las sabanas y miró a Rachel que le miraba con la cara pálida.

- ¿Qué te pasa Rachel? – preguntó una somnolienta Quinn aun con los ojos semi-cerrados.

- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí Quinn? – preguntó sorprendida Rachel. No recordaba haber llegado a casa ni que la rockera se hubiera quedado a dormir en su casa.

- Casi me obligaste a que me quedara, ¿no te acuerdas? – dijo Quinn incorporándose. Su pelo estaba más alborotado que de costumbre y aún permanecían restos del maquillaje que había usado la noche anterior – oh por Dios, apaga ese maldito despertador – se quejaba Quinn mientras el ruido estridente le producía dolor de cabeza. Rachel lo apagó y volvió a mirar a la chica.

- La verdad es que no me acuerdo de mucho, dime por favor que no hice ninguna locura – Rachel preguntaba preocupada.

- Pues solo te diré que te dedicaste a bailar con Lua el gangnam style en medio del bar mientras te miraba todo el mundo – explicaba Quinn divertida. Recordaba la noche anterior y no podía evitar reírse.

- Madre mía… - Rachel se ruborizó – Al menos no me quité la camiseta – dijo riendo.

- Bueno creo que me voy a casa – espetó Quinn levantándose – tengo que ducharme porque llevo unas pintas… - Quinn se dirigió hacia la silla donde la noche anterior había dejado sus pantalones, la camiseta a penas tapaba sus braguitas y sus piernas estaban descubiertas. Rachel se quedó embobada mirando a la chica y al percatarse de este hecho giró la mirada hacia otro sitio.

- Puedes ducharte aquí si quieres – le dijo Rachel a la rockera.

- No, tranquila, quiero pasar por casa, Harry debe de estar preocupado porque ayer no llegué a casa – decía Quinn mientras ataba los cordones de sus bambas.

Quinn miró a Rachel. La morena estaba totalmente despeinada, no tenía muy buena cara, la noche anterior y el alcohol que había tomado le estarían pasando factura. Como si Rachel le hubiera leído el pensamiento, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la masajeó lentamente. Su cara expresaba una pequeña mueca de dolor.

- No voy a beber nunca más – dijo Rachel mientras seguía masajeando su cabeza.

- Eso es lo que dicen todos – rió Quinn. Ella misma había dicho esa frase en reiteradas ocasiones – Un momento, ¿qué hora es?

- Las seis y diez minutos, ¿porqué? – preguntó Rachel con curiosidad.

- ¡¿Las seis?! – exclamó Quinn levantándose de la silla – podría haber dormido dos horas más, acabas de conseguir un reto, ¿lo sabías? – preguntó Quinn mientras se colocaba su abrigo.

- Me siento orgullosa de ello – dijo Rachel que se había vuelto a tumbar.

- Bueno vecina, me voy ya, nos vemos luego en el instituto, tómate algo para el dolor de cabeza – dijo Quinn acercándose y tocando la frente de la morena.

- Si mamá – se burló Rachel. Cuando la mano de Quinn tocó su frente un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

- Cuídate Rachel, hasta luego – Quinn se agachó y depositó un beso en la mejilla. Rachel se sorprendió ante el gesto pero se lo devolvió.

- Hasta luego Quinn – esbozó una sonrisa y la pelirosa abandonaba la habitación.

Quinn llegó a su casa y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Harry, al cual le quedaba una hora de sueño, una hora que ella ya no tenía. Suspiró y decidió que lo mejor sería darse una ducha cuanto antes mejor. Preparó la ropa que iba a ponerse y se dirigió al baño. Encendió el agua para que se fuera calentando y comenzó a despojarse de su ropa. Se metió en la ducha y se quedó pensando bajo el agua un buen rato. Oyó a Harry levantarse y se apresuró a acabar de vestirse, seguramente el chico querría darse una ducha antes de irse a trabajar.

Dos golpes sonaron contra la puerta llamando la atención de Quinn.

- ¿Quinn? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó extrañado Harry.

- No, soy un ladrón que pasaba por aquí y me apetecía darme una ducha – ironizó Quinn mientras acababa de vestirse – puedes pasar si quieres – le dijo al chico.

Harry abrió la puerta y entró en el baño que estaba lleno de vaho que había empañado los cristales.

- ¿Pero qué ven mis ojos? ¿Quinn Fabray despertándose antes de las ocho? – rió divertido Harry mientras dejaba la ropa que se pondría luego encima de un mueble.

- Estoy despierta desde las seis – dijo Quinn ignorando la broma de su amigo.

- Cierto. ¿Dónde has dormido? – preguntó intrigado el chico.

- He dormido en casa de Rachel, ayer estaba mal y me pidió que me quedara – explicó Quinn peinando su pelo mientras se miraba en el espejo.

- Vaya, parece que os habéis hecho bastante amigas – dijo Harry sorprendido – y eso que al principio te negabas a conocer a nadie.

- Sí, es una buena chica, me cae bien y me río mucho con ella.

- Me alegro Quinn, de verdad, pero necesito ducharme ya o llegaré tarde al trabajo, y no me apetece tener espectadores – dijo Harry para que Quinn saliera ya del baño.

Quinn asintió y salió del baño. Fue a su habitación y con el secador, se secó el pelo para seguidamente plancharlo y darle forma. Cuando ya estuvo perfecto vio que faltaban veinte minutos para que empezaran las clases. Probablemente ese sería el primer día que llegaría a la hora. Se despidió de Harry y se encaminó hacía el instituto, esta vez con calma, iba con tiempo y podía llevar un ritmo más tranquilo.

Las clases fueron eternas para Quinn. No le interesaba aprender integrales o saber que es el anabolismo, se pasó las clases dibujando, algo que amaba hacer y que le distraía completamente de todo lo demás. Su día no fue algo especial, solo cabía destacar unas miradas de odio por parte de Santana y su aprobado en el examen de filosofía.

Quinn se quedó un rato comentando el examen con el profesor. El profesor Smith era un hombre de unos cincuenta años con el pelo medio canoso. El señor Smith intentaba por todos los medios que los alumnos atendieran a su clase pero la filosofía es una asignatura demasiado pesada para la mayoría de ellos. Quinn no le entusiasmaba aquella materia, pero el profesor ponía mucho esmero en explicar el temario de una forma más llevadera. Quinn no era una alumna modelo, pero se defendía con sus notas. El profesor le felicitó por su siete en el último examen, y se quedó a hablar con él para preguntarle unas cuantas dudas.

Al salir de la clase, fue a su taquilla con la intención de guardar los libros que había usado durante el día. Cerró la taquilla y se dispuso a marcharse a casa. El instituto estaba prácticamente vacío y Quinn se apresuró para salir. Mientras iba por el pasillo pudo distinguir lo que parecía una chica cantando. La voz procedía de una clase que tenía la puerta semiabierta y se asomó por el cristal. Un hombre de mediana edad estaba sentado en el piano acompañando a aquella preciosa voz que resonaba por todo el colegio. Quinn observó a de quién procedía, Rachel. No se sorprendió, desde el principio supo que era ella, pero sí se sorprendió por el hecho de que la morena cantaba muy bien. Mucho mejor que nadie de las personas que había escuchado cantar. Rachel ponía sentimiento en cada nota que despedía de su boca. Quinn se quedó estática observando a la chica, no podía evitar admirar a su amiga y a su talento. Rachel acabó y los alumnos que estaban sentados en unas sillas, aplaudieron a la chica. Ésta se sentó en una silla al lado de Marley. Rachel desvió sus ojos hacia la puerta para cruzarse con la curiosa mirada de Quinn. La morena le sonrió y Quinn le dijo adiós con la mano. La rockera desapareció por la puerta de su casa con el objetivo de llegar a casa para luego marcharse para ensayo.

- ¿Que hace esa ahí? - preguntó con desprecio Santana segundos después de ver a Quinn.

- Simplemente me estaba saludando - dijo molesta Rachel.

- Vaya con quien te has ido a juntar, con la pelo chicle que quiere robarme la novia - espetó Santana mirando a su chica.

- Santana no te metas con ella, si le conocieras no hablarías así de ella - dijo Rachel girando su cabeza para mirar a la chica - es mi amiga y te pido un poco de respeto hacia ella - dijo severamente.

- Bueno eso ya lo veremos Berry - dijo entre dientes Santana y con mala cara. Sabía que Rachel tenía razón y no podía juzgar a Quinn sin conocerla pero su relación no había empezado con buen pie.

- ¿Bueno podemos seguir con el ensayo chicas? - preguntó el señor Shuester zanjando la pelea de las dos chicas - a ver chicos, el tema de esta semana es que preparéis un repertorio para la fiesta que se celebrará aquí en el McKinley.

- ¿Una fiesta? - preguntó Tina y todos los alumnos miraron sorprendidos a su profesor.

- Es una fiesta benéfica para conseguir fondos para el instituto. Nos interesa para pagar los costes que tendremos si nos clasificamos - explicó el señor Shuester.

- ¿Y pueden ser de cualquier estilo? - preguntó Finn hablando por primera vez desde que comenzó el ensayo.

- Sí, el que queráis. La fiesta será dentro de dos semanas pero quiero que me paséis por escrito las canciones que cantaréis.

Todos asintieron y acogieron la idea con entusiasmo.

- Bueno chicos pues ya está podéis ir a casa si queréis - dijo el profesor mientras recogía sus cosas - nos vemos el jueves, ensayad mucho - sonrió y se fue hacia su despacho.

- ¡Espera Finn! - exclamó Rachel mientras el chico recogía ya sus cosas - me gustaría hablar contigo - Finn puso mala cara - por favor.

- ¿Qué quieres Rachel? No tengo nada que hablar contigo - espetó molesto. Rachel le había hecho mucho daño.

- Quiero disculparme Finn, sé que no es justo para ti lo que hice, pero no podía seguir haciendo como que no pasaba nada - suspiró y miró al chico a los ojos.

- Tienes razón Rachel, no fue nada justo para mí - Finn empezó a ponerse nervioso y a alzar la voz - yo te quiero aún, ¿lo sabes? - dijo dolido.

- Pero yo ya no siento lo mismo Finn, solo espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos - dijo apenada la chica.

- Está bien Rachel, acepto tus disculpas, pero no esperes que te hable como siempre de repente, necesito mi tiempo - explicó el chico que ya se había calmado.

- Tómate el tiempo que necesites - le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa que el chico no correspondió. Finn se despidió y se marchó. Rachel suspiró y se marchó minutos después.

¿Por qué había cambiado tanto la actitud con él en tan poco tiempo? Aún no lo sabía, pero los últimos días de su relación estuvo evitándolo porque no tenía ganas de verle. Ya no sentía esa presión en el pecho al verle ni las cosquillas en su barriga cuando el chico le besaba. No sentía nada, solo una amistad le gustaría recuperar.

- Bueno chicos, perfecto, tenemos aproximadamente cincuenta y tres minutos de repertorio. Yo creo que con una canción más estaremos listos ya para el concierto - exclamó entusiasmado Harry.

- Lo haremos bien - dijo Lua al ver la cara de Quinn. Sabía que la chica tenía pánico escénico y le aterraba la idea de tocar encima del escenario delante de muchas personas aunque dijera lo contrario. Quinn asintió y sonrió.

- Harry, ¿has hablado ya con Jane? - preguntó Harry que guardaba sus baquetas en la mochila.

- Sí, en teoría la semana que viene si todo va bien tocaremos - sonrió y guardo con mucho cuidado su preciada guitarra.

- ¿La semana que viene? ¿Tan pronto? - Quinn se lamentó. Sentía la presión, tendría que hacer milagros para que su voz no se quebrara de los nervios.

- Sí, ¿hay algún problema Quinn? - preguntó Harry a la chica.

- Ehh... no - mintió.

- Ok chicos, más o vale practicar las canciones - amenazó Harry mirando a los tres miembros y éstos rieron - os lo digo enserio.

- Tranquilo señor, lo haremos genial - dijo Lua con emoción.

Quinn se subió al coche de Harry y se dirigieron para casa.

- ¿Te pasa algo con el concierto Quinn? - preguntó Harry al observar las reacciones de la chica cada vez que hablaban de ello.

- Estoy nerviosa Harry, nunca he cantado delante de gente que no conozco - supiró. Sabía que ahora llegaba uno de los sermones de Harry.

- Pero Quinn, tranquilizate ¿vale? Lo haras genial, tienes talento para esto y es una cosa que te encanta. Tienes que aprender a disfrutar de ello. Todo el mundo se pone nervioso encima de un escenario pero el truco es aprender a controlar tus nervios y aprovechar cada segundo sin dejar de pasarlo bien. Además cantas muy bien y no fallarás - le dijo el chico mirándole cariñosamente.

Quinn sonrió. Sabía que su voz no estaba mal pero comparándola con la de Rachel no era nada. Rachel cantaba infinitas veces mejor que ella. Sabía que no debía compararse con los demás pero le era imposible - gracias Harry, estoy mejor - no mentía. Las palabras de Harry de una manera u otra le tranquilizaron, pero aquella presión seguía estando ahí.

Al llegar Quinn abrió el maletero y cogió su guitarra. Estaba anocheciendo y el sol estaba desapareciendo ya por el horizonte. Atravesó la puerta de su casa y anduvo unos pasos.

- ¡Tsss!

Quinn se asustó ante el ruido desconocido y giró la cabeza. Rachel le observaba desde el otro lado de la valla riéndose.

- ¿Te he asustado? - aun reía y Quinn la miró frunciendo el ceño - lo siento - dijo rápidamente al ver el gesto de la rockera.

Quinn sonrió y Rachel se tranquilizó, por un momento pensó que la chica se había enfadado con ella.

- ¿Vienes de ensayo? - preguntó la morena al ver que Quinn cargaba con la guitarra.

- Sí, de hecho estamos ensayando porque pronto tendremos un concierto - le explicó.

- ¿Sí? ¡Eso es genial! - exclamó Rachel entusiasmada - ya me avisarás eh.

- Vale, pero no esperes gran cosa de mí - dijo apenada Quinn.

- No digas eso seguro que lo haces muy bien - le animó Rachel - ya verás cuando te vea cantar estaré en primera fila animándote como una fan enloquecida - le guiñó un ojo y Quinn rió.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, bueno Rachel me voy ya para casa, hablamos mañana, buenas noches - dijo Quinn despidiéndose de la morena. Era tarde y tenía que preparar la cena y dar de comer a Donnie.

- Cuídate Quinn hasta mañana - dijo Rachel sonriendo para luego girarse e irse para casa.

Quinn entró en casa y cogió a Donnie que intentaba escaparse soltando un pequeño maullido. Cogió su comida y la puso en un recipiente para que el gato pudiera comer con comodidad. Estaba tan cansada que no cenó nada y se fue directamente a dormir, esto de despertarse pronto no podía ser sano.


	10. Trabajo

- ¿Entonces traemos nosotros los instrumentos? - preguntó Harry mientras daba vueltas a su café que previamente Jane le había servido. Estaban sentados en la mesa más apartada posible para hablar con tranquilidad acerca del concierto que iban a llevar a cabo.

- La batería la pongo yo, tengo una acústica en casa prácticamente nueva - dijo Jane mientras entrecerraba los ojos para poder leer la letra de Harry en aquél papel donde había apuntado el repertorio - madre mía, no sé si estoy ciega o tu letra está muy mal.

- Tal vez un poco de cada - bromeó Harry mientras una sonrisa escapaba de sus labios - ¿Desde cuándo tocas la batería? - preguntó el chico intrigado.

- Me la regaló mi ex - dijo rápidamente Jane - me la regaló para enseñarme a tocar y nunca lo hizo, así que ahí está, nueva.

- Está bien - dijo Harry intentando esquivar el tema, ya que vio la mueca que puso Jane al hablar de su ex pareja - los micrófonos y los amplificadores, ¿los pones tú también? - preguntó el chico intentando tener toda la situación controlada. No quería ni un solo problema.

- Que sí pesado, tú el sábado que viene preséntate aquí con tu banda y tus instrumentos. Amplis, jacks, micros, todo lo pongo yo así que no preguntes más - dijo Jane riendo. El chico también río.

- Muchas gracias de Jane por dejarnos tocar, significa mucho para nosotros. Y además quiero ver como reacciona Quinn en concierto, está muy nerviosa - explicó Harry mientras observaba el repertorio. Una hora. Ni más ni menos. Podía sentir como una cuenta regresiva empezaba desde aquél instante hasta el sábado por la noche. Había intentado calmar los nervios de Quinn, pero la verdad es que él mismo los tenía. Y aunque no lo había admitido, sentía un poco de pánico escénico. Por suerte no era su primer concierto por lo que sabía como comportarse pero eso no quitaba el miedo a equivocarse.

- De nada Harry. Sois unos buenos chicos, y tenéis talento para triunfar. Y que no se preocupe Quinn, que se deje de tonterías - dijo Jane sonriente.

- Eso le dije yo, pero a ver si me hace caso - suspiró el chico.

- Seguro que sí, no te preocupes - dijo Jane mirando al chico - entonces el sábado a las siete os quiero aquí para prepararlo todo. Tenéis que montar la batería, mover todas las mesas para que quede el espacio libre para el público, poner en orden los amplificadores, afinaros... - Jane empezó a enumerar una serie de acciones que estaban aturdiendo al chico.

- Para, para, para, que me estás mareando - dijo el chico - no te preocupes Jane, somos responsables.

- Eso espero... - dijo Jane poniendo toda su confianza en el chico.

- Bueno me voy a trabajar, nos vemos pronto, cuídate - Harry se levantó y abrazó a Jane - y muchas gracias de nuevo.

Jane abrazó a Harry y le sonrió - no hay de qué, ahora a currar - exclamó divertida.

Harry salió por la puerta y se montó en su coche. Definitivamente ahora si que empezaba la cuenta regresiva hacia atrás. Quedaban días para ese día. Puede que no fuera un concierto importante, puede que fueran tres personas contadas, pero le daba igual. La sensación de saber que tenía una actuación le emocionaba y aterraba a partes iguales, aunque no iba a dejarse controlar por sus miedos, debía afrontar las cosas de cara.

Quinn entró en clase, se preparó para escuchar una aburrida explicación acerca de los lípidos. ¿Por qué había elegido ciencias? Ni idea, pero las odiaba. Mucho. Pero sus padres le aconsejaron que era lo que debía estudiar y ella les hizo caso. Ahora se arrepentía. Los números le mareaban y a estas alturas, los números habían desaparecido para convertirse en letras y en incógnitas que debía resolver a través de complicados cálculos que no llegaba a entender. No había hablado con mucha gente de su clase, solo con una chica que se llamaba Naomi y con un chico llamado Robert. Naomi era una mala estudiante, se dedicaba las clases a hablar y no prestaba atención, mientras el pobre Robert intentaba inútilmente explicarle la lección. Se sentó en su mesa y nadie se sentó a su lado como de costumbre. Quinn empezó a dibujar en su libreta, hizo el boceto de una chica sentada mirando al horizonte, hasta que la silla que estaba a su lado se movió. Instintivamente Quinn alzó la mirada para ver a Rachel dejando sus cosas encima de la mesa y sentándose a su lado. La rockera le interrogó con la mirada preguntándose qué hacía allí la chica.

- ¿Rachel? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó extrañada Quinn.

- Me he cambiado de clase - dijo tranquilamente Rachel mientras preparaba su libreta y sus bolígrafos.

- ¿Pero no hacías literatura a esta hora? - volvió a preguntar Quinn.

- Sí, pero el profesor me odia y me he cambiado, además era muy aburrido - explicó la chica fijándose en toda la clase.

- Oh claro, porque biología es una fiesta - ironizó Quinn mientras reía.

- Si estoy aquí contigo será menos aburrido - dijo sonriendo la morena.

- Tienes razón - asintió Quinn en el momento que entraba el profesor - prepárate para la diversión - bromeó.

Quinn notó una vibración en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono móvil. Una notificación de que Harry le había mandado un mensaje apareció en su pantalla.

Harry:

Ya tenemos concierto.

Quinn:

¿Sí? Perfecto.

Harry:

Que vaya bien las clases pequeña, nos vemos luego.

Quinn:

Y que te vaya bien a ti el trabajo Harry, hasta luego.

Quinn guardó su teléfono y unos nervios se apoderaron de ella. Rachel notó la tensión que había adquirido Quinn en cuestión de segundos.

- ¿Todo bien Quinn? - preguntó con preocupación al ver el rostro de la pelirosa. Posó su mano en la mejilla para ver si estaba bien.

Quinn notó un pequeño vuelco en su corazón cuando la morena rozó su mejilla.

- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes Rachel - sonrió - Harry acaba de decirme que ya tenemos concierto - explicó Quinn bajando la mirada.

- ¿Sí? ¿Cuándo? - preguntó Rachel emocionada.

- Supongo que será el próximo sábado.

- Allí estaré - sonrió.

- ¿A ver vosotras dos, podéis callar un poco y dejar que los demás escuchen? - preguntó el profesor señalando a las dos chicas.

Quinn y Rachel callaron de inmediato y se miraron aguantando la risa.

- ¿Qué decía? Ah sí, tenéis que hacer un trabajo por parejas sobre una enfermedad en concreto - explicó el profesor.

Un murmullo empezó a incrementar su volumen en aquella clase. Todos buscaban a su futuro compañero de trabajo.

- ¿Vas conmigo Quinn? - preguntó la morena rápidamente.

- No - dijo muy seria Quinn - no sabes nada de biología y podrías hacer que mi nota bajara - la seriedad no desaparecía de su rostro. Rachel cambió su cara a decepción hasta que Quinn esbozó una enorme sonrisa - es broma Rachel, claro que voy contigo - dijo riendo.

Rachel se cruzó de brazos y una sonrisa empezó a escaparse de sus labios - eres mala - dijo con un falso gesto de molestía.

Al acabar la clase la morena empezó a recoger sus cosas.

- Tenías razón, ha sido muy aburrido, pero antes lo era más - dijo Rachel metiendo su libreta dentro de su mochila.

- Hoy se me ha hecho mucho más corta - sonrió y Rachel se alegró de haber sido la causa. La clase se le había pasado volando porque a morena y ella habían estado hablando aunque fuera a través de susurros.

- ¿Cuándo quedamos para hacer el trabajo? - preguntó Rachel a Quinn que ya había recogido todas sus cosas y estaba mirando su horario para saber a que clase tenía que ir.

- ¿Qué te parece hoy? No tengo ensayo por lo tanto tengo toda la tarde libre - dijo Quinn observando a la chica.

- Me va bien, yo tampoco tengo ensayo con el glee club así que también estoy libre - respondió Rachel.

- Pues si te parece bien, ven a comer a mi casa y ya luego hacemos el trabajo - Quinn sonrió.

- Por mí vale, pero ya puedes ser una excelente cocinera porque soy muy tiquismiquis con la comida - bromeó Rachel esbozando una sonrisa.

- La verdad es que no sé cocinar muy bien, eso se lo dejo a Harry - rió - ayer dejó pasta hecha así que solo la tendremos que calentar y listo - acabó de explicar Quinn mientras se colgaba su mochila del hombro.

- Vale pues quedamos en la puerta a la hora de la salida - dijo Rachel mientras imitaba a Quinn y se levantaba para colgarse su mochila también. Hizo una mueca de dolor y Quinn lo notó.

- ¿Estás bien Rachel? - preguntó con preocupación.

- Sí, pero me duele la pierna no sé porqué - dijo confusa la chica.

- Yo sí que lo sé, el otro día cuando volvimos del bar te caíste en la entrada de tu casa.

- ¿En serio? - dijo sorprendida Rachel llevándose una mano a la pierna para masajear la zona que le dolía - ya decía yo que era muy raro que este dolor hubiera aparecido porque sí.

- Suerte que estaba yo para salvarte - bromeó Quinn imitando la pose de Supermán.

- Oh mi heroína - las dos chicas reían a carcajadas.

- Bueno chica me voy ya, hasta luego - dijo Rachel abrazándola y marchándose de la clase.

Dos horas más tarde Quinn estaba en la puerta esperando a que su vecina apareciera. Al cabo de cinco minutos, ésta apareció portando una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Preparada para irnos? - preguntó Quinn observando a la morena.

- Preparada - respondió con entusiasmo.

Rachel estaba emocionada por pasar más tiempo con Quinn. La chica había conseguido ganarse un pedazo de su corazón. Sabía que era una buena chica a pesar del extraño comienzo de su relación. Se sentía bien con ella, cómoda, y se reía muchísimo. Notó como en poco tiempo se había acercado a ella y había adquirido bastante confianza con ella. La miró mientras recorrían las calles para llegar a su casa. Quinn sonreía ligeramente y sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente. Era guapa, muy guapa, su cara era prácticamente perfecta. Rachel se sorprendió a sí misma de estar admirando a Quinn de esa manera y volvió a girar la cabeza rápidamente cuando la rockera desvió su mirada hacía ella y éstas se cruzaron. Quinn por su lado pensaba en lo rápido que había llegado a confíar en Rachel. La pelirosa era una chica tímida, reservada, solo se mostraba como era con la gente que conocía bien, pero Rachel rompía todos sus esquemas y se había ganado su confianza. Quinn ya no se sentía sola en Lima, sabía que Rachel estaría ahí para ella siempre que lo necesitara, por que era su amiga, y eso hacen las amigas ¿no?.

Pasearon en silencio, cada una inmersa en sus pensamientos, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de Quinn. La rocjera rebuscó en su bolso hasta que encontró las llaves y se dispuso a abrir. Atravesaron toda la entrada y Quinn abrió la puerta de su casa. Rápidamente un maullido se escuchó y Donnie apareció para saludar a su ama, pero al ver a Rachel se quedó parado observándola atentamente. Rachel se acercó al animal y este se quedó en su posición hasta que Rachel acarició su lomo. El gato empezó a moverse para que Rachel siguiera dándole mimos mientras empezaba a ronronear.

- Vaya que extraño - dijo Quinn colgando su abrigo en el perchero y dejando sus cosas en el recibidor.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó Rachel que seguía acariciando al gato.

- Pues que no suele dejarse tocar por nadie que no sea yo. Es muy desconfiado - explicó Quinn acercándose a la morena y agachándose para tocar al gato también.

- Bueno no es la primera vez que nos vemos - Rachel levantó la mirada para observar a Quinn que estaba totalmente absorta en el gato.

- ¿Ah no? - preguntó confusa mirando a la chica.

- Se coló en mi jardín un día - explicó Rachel.

- Vaya, muy mal Donnie - bromeó gritando al gato.

- Pues yo no lo veo desconfiado, parece un buen gato - dijo Rachel acariciando una de las orejas de Donnie.

- Lo es, pero es un celoso no deja que nadie se acerque a mí - dijo sonriendo Quinn.

- ¿Ah sí? Eso ya lo veremos - dijo Rachel para inmediatamente abalanzarse sobre Quinn para abrazarla. La rockera cayó al suelo y Rachel cayó encima de ella. Las dos rieron fuertemente mientras Donnie también se subía encima de ellas. El gato hizo cosquillas a Rachel provocando que su risa incrementara y segundos después fue consciente de la cercanía que había entre Quinn y ella. Estaba sobre su cuerpo y sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros. Las dos chicas conservaban una sonrisa por las carcajadas de antes. Rachel notaba la intensa mirada de Quinn clavándose en la suya. Rachel se separó levantándose y le tendió una mano a Quinn para que esta se reincorporara. Quinn estaba ligeramente ruborizada y Rachel sentía que su corazón latía muy deprisa. Las dos chicas se miraron confusas y apartaron la mirada avergonzadas. Había pasado todo muy deprisa y la situación se había vuelto un poco incómoda.

- ¿Vamos a comer Rachel? - preguntó Quinn rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. Rachel que la observaba en la misma posición en la que minutos atrás se había levantado asintió levemente.

Quinn se dirigió a la cocina y cogió la pasta para calentarla mientras Rachel se dedicaba a poner la mesa donde iban a comer. Una vez estuvo todo preparado las chicas se sentaron y empezaron a devorar todo lo que había en el plato.

- Felicita a Harry de mi parte, cocina bastante bien - dijo Rachel animadamente. El momento incomodó que había sucedido entre ellas parecía haberse esfumado y las dos chicas volvían a hablar con normalidad.

- Se lo diré - dijo sonriendo.

Cuando acabaron, recogieron la mesa y limpiaron los platos entre las dos. Quinn le enseñó su casa a Rachel. Entraron por último en su habitación y la morena se dedicó a observar cada detalle de ella. Era una habitación ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, con varios pósters de grupos que no conocía colgados en las paredes. Un corcho con fotos de Quinn de pequeña. La cama que era doble, ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio y una guitarra que estaba perfectamente colocada de modo que no cayera.

- Que guitarra más bonita - dijo Rachel observando el instrumento.

- Gracias, me la regaló Harry. Es la guitarra que uso para el grupo - explicó Quinn mientras encendía su ordenador - ven aquí, vamos a empezar. ¿Sobre que enfermedad quieres hacer el trabajo? - preguntó Quinn abriendo el Word para empezar a escribir.

- ¿Qué te parece de mononucleosis? He oído hablar de ella - dijo Rachel mirando la pantalla del ordenador.

- ¿La enfermedad del beso? - preguntó Quinn con curiosidad.

- Sí, no debe ser muy difícil de explicar ¿no?

- Vamos a comprobarlo - dijo Quinn mientras tecleaba la palabra "mononucleosis" en el buscador de Google. Miles de resultaros aparecieron pero optaron por entrar en la primera página. Se leyeron la descripción y vieron que no era demasiado complicado. Elaboraron un power point porque tendrían que explicarlo delante de toda la clase y hicieron un word para entregarle al profesor.

Al acabar el trabajo las dos chicas suspiraban agotadas, habían estado casi dos horas haciendo el maldito trabajo y necesitaban evadirse un poco.

- ¿Te apetece jugar a algo? - preguntó Quinn mareada después de tantos tecnicismos.

- ¿A qué quieres jugar? - preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa que Quinn no supo descifrar.

- Tengo un juego muy guay ya verás - encendió la pantalla que había cerca de donde estaban y encendió la consola. Buscó en su armario y sacó dos guitarras de plástico.

- Mira en la pantalla te saldrán unos colores y tú tienes que tocarlos en esta guitarra para tocar la canción - explicó Quinn entregándole una guitarra a Rachel.

- Pero Quinn yo no sé jugar a esto - empezó a quejarse la chica mientras colocaba la guitarra para tocar más cómodamente.

Quinn colocó el disco en la consola y unas imágenes empezaron a salir en la pantalla.

- A ver vamos a elegir una canción - Quinn se colocó detras de Rachel para teclear en la guitarra que estaba encima de ella provocando una gran cercanía entre ambas. Quinn reposó su cabeza en el hombro de la morena para ver mejor la pantalla y empezó a tocar botones para elegir una canción y Rachel se tensó ante la cercanía. El perfume de Quinn entraba por sus fosas nasales y podía afirmar que olía muy bien.

- Venga cuando veas el color toca el botón y tira hacia abajo este boton de aquí - le explicó la rockera - no te preocupes si fallas, voy a enseñarte hasta que aprendas - se separó de ella y se sentó a su lado para observar como jugaba Rachel.

La morena fallaba constantemente las primeras partidas pero luego le pilló el truco y empezó a tocar decentemente, aun que fuera en fácil. Rachel le pasó la guitarra a Quinn que tocando en experto acertaba la mayoría de notas dejando boquiabierta a la chica.

- ¿Cómo has aprendido a jugar así? - preguntó aún sin creérselo.

- Años de práctica - dijo divertida mientras sonreía.

- Bueno Quinn va siendo hora de que me vaya a casa - dijo Rachel y la rockera asintió mientras se levantaba de su asiento y guardaba la guitarra. Acompañó a la morena hasta la puerta para despedirse de ella.

- Acuérdate de llevar el lunes el pen drive con el trabajo - dijo Rachel mirando a la chica.

- Que sí pesada, no te preocupes, soy una persona responsable aun que no lo parezca - bromeó Quinn.

Rachel sonrió - me lo he pasado muy bien Quinn, nos vemos el lunes en el instituto - Rachel se acercó a Quinn quedándose a escasos centímetros de su rostro, a penas iluminado con la débil luz de una farola. El frío golpeaba sus mejillas y Quinn observaba atentamente todos los movimientos de Rachel. Los ojos oscuros y grandes de la morena parecían no querer despegar su mirada de los ojos de Quinn. Rachel se acercó a ella más y le dio un beso en la mejilla, que duró durante bastantes segundos hasta que Rachel se separó para dedicarle una sonrisa y se fue para casa. Quinn se quedó allí confusa hasta que decidió entrar en casa y estirarse en el sofá. Donnie se estiró encima de ella buscando un lugar cómodo donde dormir. Quinn acarició al gato hasta que ella también quedó plácidamente dormida.

Por otro lado Rachel entraba en casa agitada, con su corazón latiendo con fuerza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué se sentía así de nerviosa cuándo Quinn se acercaba tanto? Mil preguntas golpeaban su cabeza fuertemente en su cabeza aturdiéndola y confundiéndola mucho más de lo que ya estaba.


	11. Exposición

Quinn andaba animadamente por los pasillos del McKinley. Era inevitable no emocionarse cuando Bittersweet Simphony entraba a todo volumen en sus oídos a través de sus enormes cascos. Imitaba a la perfección al cantante en el videoclip de aquella canción. Tal era la emoción, que Quinn no se dio cuenta de que una pequeña morena gritaba insistentemente su nombre. Hasta que ésta no tocó su espalda para llamar su atención, Quinn no se percató de que Rachel le había estado llamando.

- Lo siento Rachel, es que si me pongo los cascos me aíslo del mundo - se disculpó Quinn mientras se los quitaba de las orejas y se peinaba cuidadosamente el pelo.

- Muy mal Quinn, has pasado de mí - dijo la morena tratando de parecer ofendida - ahora tendrás que compensármelo - dijo Rachel sonriente.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? - preguntó la rock era mirando a la chica.

- Eso ya lo pensaré - respondió Rachel con una sonrisa - ¿Has traído el power point del trabajo? Recuerda que tenemos que exponerlo hoy - preguntó Rachel con cierto tono de preocupación.

- Hostia... me lo he dejado en casa Rachel. Lo siento mucho... - dijo Quinn muy seria.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Te voy a matar Quinn! - respondió Rachel muy alterada - te dije que lo trajeras. ¿Y ahora qué haremos? Oh dios mío, voy a suspender, esto es el final... - decía Rachel perdiendo el control de sus palabras mientras agarraba a Quinn y la movía de un lado para otro sin parar a causa de los nervios.

- ¡Eh, eh! Tranquilízate que era una broma - Quinn rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un pequeño pen drive.

- Quinn, te odio - espetó Rachel mirándole enfadada.

- En verdad me quieres mucho - respondió Quinn sonriente y la morena no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón - Rachel rió y Quinn la miró fijamente.

- Berry, ¿puedes parar de ligar con la pelo chicle y venir un segundo? - exclamó Santana interrumpiendo a las chicas.

- Eh un poco de respeto - exigió Quinn que se estaba cansando del mote que le había puesto la latina.

- No hablo contigo bonita - le dijo Santana con todo de superioridad y volvió a mirar a Rachel - necesito tu ayuda - Santana bajó considerablemente el todo de su voz para que solo lo oyera Rachel y en su defecto, Quinn - Quiero hacerle una sorpresa a Britt y necesito tu ayuda. Tú entiendes de cosas cursis, necesito que me ayudes a decorar mi habitación para crear un ambiente romántico.

- Vaya Santana, no creía que te fueran ese tipo de cosas - dijo Rachel mientras reía.

- No me van, es solo que quiero hacerlo por Britt - respondió la latina algo avergonzada.

- Está bien Santana, Quinn y yo te ayudaremos - Santana cambió la expresión de su cara al escuchar el nombre de Quinn y por otro lado, la rockera puso cara de sorpresa.

- Un momento ¿y yo qué pinto ahí Rachel? - preguntó Quinn en vista de la comprometida situación en la que la morena le había involucrado.

- Eso digo yo. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? - preguntó Santana molesta.

- Por que voy a necesitar ayuda para comprarlo todo y decorar - respondió tranquilamente Rachel - ¿Porqué acaso me ibas a ayudar tú, Santana? - preguntó la morena conociendo la respuesta de sobras.

- No - admitió Santana con mala cara y miró a Quinn - está bien, ayúdala, pero cuidadito, te estaré vigilando a ti y a ese pelo tuyo - le dijo a la rockera mientras apuntaba con el dedo a su pelo. La pelirosa no salía de su asombro.

- ¿Pero cuándo he dicho yo que accedía a ayudar? ¡Y no te metas con mi pelo! - exclamó Quinn, pero Santana ya se había girado dispuesta a irse - ¡Rachel! - exclamó molesta Quinn.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó como si nada.

- ¿Porqué lo has hecho? - cuestionó aún con el tono de disgusto.

- Por que necesito tu ayuda Quinn. Y como eres muy buena amiga y me quieres mucho me vas a ayudar. ¿A qué sí? - preguntó Rachel con cara de cerdito degollado. Esa expresión le pareció adorable a Quinn haciéndole imposible negarse a la petición de la morena.

- Está bieeen - acabó cediendo rodando los ojos y soltando un sonoro suspiro.

- ¡Eres la mejor! - exclamó con euforia Rachel abalanzándose sobre Quinn para abrazarla con fuerza.

- Rachel me estás ahogando... - dijo con un hilo de voz la chica, que apenas podía respirar.

- Lo siento, tengo que aprender a controlar mi fuerza cuando doy abrazos - musitó Rachel mientras se separaba de ella y observaba como Quinn movía sus brazos con una pequeña mueca de dolor.

- Sería una buena idea - rió Quinn y Rachel le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

- ¡Au eso duele! - se quejó llevándose una mano a la zona que le dolía.

- Te fastidias - le dijo burlándose Rachel - nos vemos luego tonta - le dijo pareciendo estar enfadada.

- Yo también te quiero - bromeó Quinn. Pero Rachel que ya estaba de espaldas a la chica sintió como su corazón se paraba por un milisegundo. Se giró lentamente y le sacó la lengua mientras la pelirosa sonreía.

Después de dos horas llegó el momento de exponer el trabajo que habían preparado el viernes pasado. Rachel parecía de lo más tranquila mientras Quinn mordía sus uñas nerviosamente.

- Tranquilízate Quinn - intentaba calmar la chica que tenía la cara blanca como el papel.

- Tengo pánico escénico. No sé como podré cantar este sábado - se lamentaba la rockera.

- Harás muy bien las dos cosas, así que tranquila ¿vale? - le dijo dulcemente Rachel con una sonrisa que consiguió calmar los nervios de Quinn por unos minutos. Empezaron a salir los primeros grupos, hablando y explicando enfermedades del corazón, del higado, el sistema nervioso... hasta que les tocó a ellas. Se pusieron en pie y prepararon el power point. Quinn podía sentir el temblor de sus manos y temía por que su voz se quebrara en cualquier momento. Miró a los alumnos que la miraban atentamente y se tensó. Rachel lo notó y agarró la mano de Quinn para transmitirle seguridad. Ésta la miró aterrorizada observando fijamente a Rachel que le sonreía. Un simple roce como ese hizo estremecer a Quinn y la exposición del trabajo ahora parecía muchísimo más fácil.

- Hola a todos, somo Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry y vamos a exponer nuestro trabajo sobre la mononucleosis - se presentó Rachel en frente de la clase. Era admirable la facilidad que tenía la chica para hablar en público. Quinn puso el power point en el ordenado y la imagen se proyectaba en la pared. Rachel miró a Quinn animándole a hablar.

- Eh... bueno... - dudó, pero miró a Rachel que seguía sonriéndole - la mononucleosis o la enfermedad del beso es una enfermedad que se transmite a través de la saliva y que afecta a los ganglios limfáticos inflamándolos - explicó Quinn con una seguridad que no sabía de dónde había salido.

Rachel y Quinn tardaron diez minutos en acabar su exposición y luego se sentaron.

- Lo has hecho muy bien - susurró Rachel a Quinn para que no les oyera el profesor.

- Gracias Rachel, tu también lo has hecho genial - le contestó sonriendo.

- Podríamos quedar esta tarde para hacer lo de Santana - dijo Rachel con un hilo de voz.

- Has tenido suerte de que hoy no tengo ensayo con el grupo - respondió Quinn. Aun que no le gustara la idea de ayudar a Santana, le encantaba pasar tiempo con Rachel.

- Entonces, ¿quedamos para comer? - preguntó la chica.

- No puedo Rachel, e quedado para comer con Harry en el Incubus para hablar sobre el concierto de este sábado - respondió Quinn - pero a las cinco en punto me planto en la puerta de tu casa - Rachel sonrió y asintió.

- ¿Y cómo que no ensayáis hoy si el concierto es el sábado? - preguntó con curiosidad, se suponía que tendrían que ensayar a tope.

- Por que hoy Harry tiene turno de tarde, se lo tuvo que cambiar a un compañero - respondió mirando al profesor que las miraba para que se callaran.

- Me parece que será mejor que hablemos luego - dijo Rachel que también se percató de la mirada del profesor sobre ellas. Quinn asintió

La clase acabó y las dos chicas se levantaron.

- Bueno vecina, te espero a las cinco en mi casa, no me des plantón - dijo autoritariamente Rachel.

- ¿Es una insinuación, Berry? - preguntó Quinn alzando las cejas.

- Puede ser - respondió Rachel mirándola de reojo y girándose para irse.

Quinn cruzó la puerta del Incubus. Alli estaban Harry y Jane sentados en una mesa comiendo lo que parecía un plato de macarrones, y había otro para ella en un lado.

- Hola chicos - saludó Quinn sentándose en la silla que quedaba libre - ¿Otra vez macarrones Harry? - el chico, que estaba comiendo, levantó la vista para mirar a la chica atentamente - como te gusta la pasta por dios - dijo rodando los ojos y cogiendo su tenedor, el estómago le rugía a causa del hambre. Se llevó un macarrón a la boca - están buenísimos Jane - dijo Quinn sorprendida por el talento culinario de aquella mujer.

- Gracias cariño, están hecho con mucho amor o eso dicen siempre las madres - bromeó Jane riendo.

Cuando acabaron de comer empezaron a hablar del concierto.

- A ver Quinn ¿tú tienes micro? - preguntó Jane a la chica.

- Sí, tengo uno y bastante decente - respondió.

- Vale es que solo dispongo de dos y son algo malos, así que se los dejaré a Lua y a Harry que solo harán los coros. El sábado trae tu micrófono -Quinn asintió - por otro lado, ya tengo la batería lista para transportarla pero necesitaré un coche para traerla hasta aquí - dijo mirando a Harry.

- Yo me encargo - respondió el chico.

- Vale perfecto. Y por último he conseguido unos amplificadores bastante buenos, me los han prestado unos amigos así que mucho cuidado ¿de acuerdo? - los dos asintieron - por cierto vuestro repertorio me ha gustado mucho, sobretodo la canción de Incubus - dijo sonriendo.

- Sabíamos que te gustaría - respondió Harry con una sonrisa-

- Deberíais hablar con gente para que esto se llene - dijo Jane mirando a ambos.

- ¿Quinn se lo has dicho a alguien del instituto? - preguntó Harry.

- Bueno... se lo he dicho a Rachel - respondió dudosa.

- ¿Vendrá? Tengo ganas de verla - dijo Jane.

- Me ha dicho que seguramente sí que vendrá, pero Harry yo no conozco a mucha gente más... - respondió Quinn.

- Está bien, se lo diré a Blaine y a Kurt, también se lo comentaré a mis compañeros de trabajo - las dos chicas asintieron.

- Bueno me tengo que ir ya que he quedado con Rachel - dijo Qunn mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Te vas ya? ¿Con Rachel? Vaya no os separáis ni dos segundos - bromeó Harry y Jane rió.

- Es porque somos amigas - respondió algo nerviosa. Era cierto que estaba quedando mucho con Rachel - gracias por la comida Jane, etaba buenísima - dijo abrazando a la chica - en cuanto a ti, nos vemos esta noche - se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Llamaré a la puerta antes de entrar por si te encuentro en una escena comprometida con Rachel - volvió a bromear Harry poniendo más nerviosa a Quinn.

- Cállate imbécil - dijo Quinn molesta - lo digo con amor - respondió con una sornrisa.

- Guarda ese amor para Rachel - Harry volvía a insistir chinchando a la rockera.

- Rachel es mi amiga, supéralo - dijo rodando los ojos. Harry observaba todos los movimientos de Quinn . Se había puesto nerviosa y sus mejillas habían enrojecido un poco. Anduvo hasta llegar a casa de Rachel que debería estar esperándola ya. Llamó al timbre y tras unos segundos la morena abrió la puerta.

- Llegas dos minutos tarde, ya pensaba que no ibas a venir - dijo con el tono algo preocupado y haciendo pucheros.

- Que exagerada eres - dijo Quinn riendo y abrazando a Rachel que no dudó en devolverle el abrazo.

- Aunque me abraces no te voy a perdonar - le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

- Bueno pues ya me perdonarás cuándo quieras - respondió Quinn girándose para darle la espalda a Rachel y ponerse en camino.

- Eh espera Quinn. ¡Quinn! - le gritaba corriendo tras ella viendo que la rockera no se paraba - te perdono - dijo riendo.

- Está bien acepto tus disculpas y ahora vayamos a casa de Santana - dijo Quinn mientras le invitaba a cogerse de su brazo. Rachel no lo dudó y se abrazó a él con fuerza andando abrazadas todo el recorrido.


	12. Concierto

Rachel y Quinn compraron todo lo que necesitaban, dieron vueltas y vueltas al centro comercial mientras una impaciente Santana les esperaba en su casa. Cuando acabaron de comprar se encaminaron hacia la casa de la latina, que estaba sentada en el porche observando atentamente la puerta esperando la llegada de las chicas. Cuando las vio entrar se levantó de golpe con cara de pocos amigos.

- Por fin llegáis pensaba que ya no veníais - espetó mirando a las dos chicas.

- La paciencia no es lo tuyo Santana - contestó Rachel con desgana.

- Da igual - se giró - seguidme, dentro de dos horas llega Britt y tiene que estar todo listo - entraron en la casa. Era enorme y tras recorrer varias salas llegaron hasta la habitación de Santana.

- Bueno a ver ¿qué tenéis pensado? - preguntó la latina.

- Pues pondremos unas velas, música, prepararemos una cena y muchos pétalos de rosa - dijo Rachel sonriente mientras observaba la habitación.

- Dios voy a vomitar - bromeó Santana.

- Recuerda que tú nos pediste esto - le dijo Quinn.

- Tienes razón pelo chicle - contestó Santana con una risa sarcástica.

- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no te metas con mi pelo? - respondió malhumorada Quinn.

- Muchas, pero no esperes que te haga caso - respondió aún con esa sonrisa burlona - habéis dicho algo de una cena, ¿vais a usar mi cocina? - preguntó mientras recogía unas prendas de ropa que estaban por el suelo.

- No, cocinaremos con el poder de nuestra mente - ironizó Quinn.

- Eh tranquila, os dejo mientras no queméis mi casa, si no os mataré lentamente - respondió Santana. Las chicas solo se dedicaron a mirarla.

- Está bien, empecemos - dijo Rachel cogiendo lo que habían comprado antes. Cogió las velas y las repartió por toda la habitación. Quinn empezó a tirar los pétalos de rosa por encima de la cama de Santana, mientras la latina observaba los cds de música que había elegido Rachel. Finalmente se decantó por uno y lo colocó en el reproductor de cd para dejarlo preparado.

- Esto es tan cursi... - musitó Santana suspirando.

Las tres chicas fueron a la cocina para preparar la cena. Rachel empezó a preparar el salmón mientras que Quinn preparaba la ensalada. Las tres lo pasaron muy bien cocinando y a pesar de la tensión entre Santana y Quinn las tres rieron mucho.

- Eres mejor de lo que creía pelo ch... Quinn - dijo Santana riendo mientras le golpeaba en el brazo.

- ¡Au! gracias supongo... - dijo Quinn sorprendida de que Santana le hubiera llamado por su nombre.

- A ver Santana, la cena está lista, solo tienes que servirla, coloca unas cuantas velas en la mesa también, luego, tu habitación está preparada y todo está perfectamente planeado para que salga bien así que no lo estropees - decía Rachel rápidamente.

- Tranquila Berry, no vayas tan rápido. ¿Y a qué te refieres con estropearlo? - preguntó con una mirada intimidatoria.

- A nada Santana... Quinn y yo ya nos vamos, suerte - dijo la morena sonriendo.

- Gracias por ayudarme chicas - dijo Santana despidiéndose de ellas.

Rachel y Quinn se despidieron de Santana y volvieron para casa. Estaban cansadas, había sido un día agotador y necesitaban descansar. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de Rachel.

- ¿Estás muy cansada Quinn? - preguntó la morena al ver la cara que llevaba la rockera.

- Pues un poco sí, creo que voy a irme a dormir directamente - dijo bostezando.

- Está bien Quinn, nos vemos mañana ¿Vale? - preguntó la morena.

- Sí, hasta mañana Rachel - se acercó para abrazarla y se quedaron unos segundos así hasta que finalmente se separaron.

- Gracias por haberme ayudado - dijo Rachel sonriendo mientras se alejaba.

Quinn se dirigió a su casa y se dispuso a dormir lo que quedaba de día.

La semana pasó extremadamente rápida o eso le pareció a Quinn. Había pasado una semana de ensayos interminables ya que el concierto estaba cada vez más cerca. A penas había podido hablar con Rachel pero gracias a ayudar a Santana, la relación con ésta había mejorado bastante. Llegó el sábado que tanto temía y se dirigió al Incubus para prepararlo todo, allí le esperaba toda la banda que ya empezaban a montar la batería que iba a tocar Andy.

- Wow, vaya amplificadores que has traído Jane – decía Lua admirándolos.

- Lua necesitaría un poco de ayuda por aquí… - dijo Andy a duras penas cargando él solo con la parte más grande de la batería, el bombo. Inmediatamente Lua fue a ayudar al chico.

- Hola chicos, ya estoy aquí – dijo Quinn manifestando su presencia.

- Venga Quinn prepara tu guitarra quedan dos horas para el concierto y aún tienes que regular tu amplificador – dijo Harry que estaba preparando la suya.

Quinn asintió y sacó su guitarra de la funda. Empezó a afinar y a probar distintos sonidos con el amplificador hasta que encontró el que deseaba.

Cuando ya estuvo todo montado y a diez minutos del concierto empezó a llenarse el local de personas. Los compañeros de trabajo de Harry aparecieron de repente y saludaron al chico con entusiasmo. Un grupo de flequilludos entró después de éstos y Quinn supuso que eran amigos de Andy. Quinn miraba absorta la puerta hasta que vio como la morena se adentraba en el bar, pero no iba sola, venía acompañada con todos los miembros del Glee Club. Rachel buscó con la mirada a Quinn, y cuando la encontró sonrió. Se acercó a ella y le abrazó.

- ¿Nerviosa? – preguntó Rachel aunque sabía la respuesta.

- Muchísimo – dijo Quinn lamentándose, el local empezaba a llenarse de gente y empezaba a faltarle la respiración.

- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien – sonreía mientras agarraba la mano de la chica. Quinn la miró y agradeció que en ese momento Rachel estuviera allí para apoyarla, de alguna manera le proporcionaba una seguridad que no podía creer.

- Quinn sube al escenario va siendo hora de empezar – avisó Jane mientras colocaba el micro en el soporte.

Quinn asintió y dirigió una última mirada a Rachel. La morena le sonrío deseándole suerte y subió al escenario. Se colgó la guitarra y se aclaró la voz.

- Eh… Hola a todos, bienvenidos al Incubus – dijo Quinn con la voz temblorosa. "Cálmate" pensó – esperemos que os guste el concierto.

Harry empezó a tocar los primeros acordes y el sonido de la distorsión de su guitarra inundó el lugar.

Quinn empezó a cantar, por un momento pensó que iba a desmayarse pero empezó a cantar con fuerza.

I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must a been about seventeen  
The beat was goin' strong  
Playin' my favorite song

Rachel reconoció la canción. Era I love rock n roll de Joan Jett, y Quinn la estaba cantando a la perfección. Su voz era dulce pero a la vez transmitía fuerza y seguridad.

An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'

Lua empezaba a hacer sus bailes mientras Harry le miraba divertido. Por otro lado Quinn estaba totalmente concentrada en lo que estaba tocando con la guitarra y lo que cantaba.

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me

La mirada de Quinn encontró la de Rachel y le miró atentamente. La morena estaba saltando emocionada, esa canción le encantaba. Quinn observó cada movimiento de la chica y Rachel le correspondía la mirada. La rockera estaba muy guapa ese día y que llevara con ella una guitarra le favorecía aún más. Rachel se sorprendió de sus pensamientos acerca de su amiga, pero de una forma u otra no eran nuevos. Los últimos días que pasó con Quinn había tenido situaciones que le habían descolocado.

Ow!

Quinn imitó a la perfección el grito de Joan Jett y Rachel creyó morir. Estaba empezando a sentir cosas por la rockera aunque le costara admitirlo, tenía la necesidad de quedar con ella, de hablar con ella de cualquier cosa, cuando se despedían su corazón latía excesivamente rápido.

He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
That don't matter, he said,  
'Cause it's all the same

Said can I take you home where we can be alone

An' next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me

Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me, singin'

Quinn no despegaba la mirada de Rachel, mirarla le hacía sentir más segura, aunque notaba a la morena un poco nerviosa y no sabía por qué. La chica miró a Harry y éste le sonrió en modo de aprobación, estaba cantando muy bien.

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

Y así acabaron la canción mientras ya preparaban el principio de la siguiente. El concierto fue todo un éxito, el grupo se ganó la aprobación del público. Una hora más tarde los integrantes se bajaban del escenario para empezar a recoger sus instrumentos. Rachel se acercó a Quinn.

- Te dije que lo harías muy bien – le dijo abrazándola.

- Gracias por venir, me has tranquilizado bastante – rió mientras recogía su guitarra.

- Hola Rachel, ¿qué tal? ¿Te apetece quedarte para tomarte algo con nosotros? – le preguntó Harry a la morena.

- Claro, estaría bien – respondía Rachel.

Después de un rato, los chicos del glee se fueron para casa y únicamente se quedó Rachel. Se sentaron en una mesa y al poco rato Jane traía bebidas para todos.

- Invita la casa chicos, ha estado genial el concierto, a ver para cuando el próximo – elogió Jane al grupo mientras volvía a la barra.

- Admito que lo he pasado mal allí arriba al principio pero luego ha estado muy bien – decía Quinn bebiendo.

- Si es que te lo dije pequeña, eres la mejor – decía Harry mientras abrazaba a Quinn y le daba un beso en la cabeza. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Rachel.

- No digas tonterías Harry – rió Quinn devolviéndole el abrazo.

- No lo digo, tienes mucho talento y espero que lo aproveches bien – seguía abrazando a Quinn y Rachel no pudo evitar preguntarse si existía algún tipo de relación amorosa entre ellos. Quinn no se despegaba de Harry y esto empezó a molestarle. El chico le caía bien pero en ese instante le habría pegado una paliza hasta que soltara a la pelirosa. Pero eso no iba a suceder y Quinn parecía encantada con el trato que le daba el chico.

- ¿Rachel estás bien? Estás muy callada… - dijo Quinn observando el comportamiento de Rachel.

- Eh… sí aunque estoy un poco cansada, creo que me iré a casa – susurró Rachel bajando la mirada. No se sentía cómoda allí.

- Te acompaño – dijo Quinn levantándose y colocándose su abrigo.

- No hace falta Quinn de verdad – decía Rachel – no quiero molestarte.

- No me molestas, vamos – dijo tirando de ella.

- Chicos muy buen concierto, nos vemos en el ensayo, buenas noches – dijo Quinn despidiéndose rápidamente de sus compañeros.

- Buenas noches chicos – se despidió Rachel.

Las dos chicas salieron de camino para casa. Rachel andaba extremadamente rápido haciendo que Quinn tuviera que agilizar el paso para alcanzarla.

- Eh Rachel – le dijo a punto de alcanzarla - ¡Rachel! – le cogió del brazo y le paró - ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – preguntó la chica en vista de la extraña actitud de la morena.

- No me pasa nada Quinn – dijo tratando de que sonara normal.

- Está bien Rachel, ya me lo contarás, vayamos para casa – volvieron a retomar el camino hasta que llegaron a la puerta de Quinn.

- Rachel si te pasa algo puedes contármelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí - dijo Quinn preocupada.

- No me pasa nada Quinn – dijo molesta – deberías haberte quedado allí con tu amiguito Harry – segundos después se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, estaba actuando como una niña pequeña.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? - preguntó confusa.

- Es tu novio ¿no? – escupió con rabia – no creo que le haya hecho gracia que vengas aquí conmigo.

- ¿Mi novio? Por favor Rachel… - respondió sin creérselo – Harry es mi mejor amigo, y nunca será algo más.

- Ya… - se cruzó de brazos evitando la mirada de la rockera.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás… celosa? – preguntó Quinn intentando que la morena le mirara a los ojos.

- ¿Celosa? ¿Qué dices? – dijo Rachel empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

- Sí que lo estás no mientas – bromeó Quinn, pero Rachel creyó que lo decía seriamente.

- ¡Qué no lo estoy, tú no sabes nada! – empezó a gritar Rachel y perdiendo el control se abalanzó sobre la chica y le besó. Los labios de Rachel permanecieron junto a los de una atónita Quinn que no podía creer que la morena le estuviera besando. Las chicas se quedaron en aquella posición hasta que segundos después Rachel se separó y miró con los ojos enrojecidos a la chica.

- Rachel yo… - empezó a decir Quinn.

- No digas nada Quinn, hablamos mañana, buenas noches – le interrumpió muy seria Rachel, que salió corriendo para su casa.

Rachel se estiró en su cama y suspiró. No sabía por qué había tenido el impulso de besar a Quinn, tal vez fueron los nervios del momento, pero temía por la reacción de la pelirosa. Tendría que hablar seriamente con ella.


	13. Miedos

El lunes había llegado y Rachel sentía un nudo en su estómago que aumentaba por momentos. No había hablado con Quinn desde que la besó el sábado después del concierto. Había observado por encima de la valla que separaba sus casas con la esperanza de verla y poder hablar con ella sin tener que ir a buscarla directamente pero la pelirosa no dio señales de vida en todo el fin de semana. Suspiró y empezó a pensar que la rockera ya no querría saber nada de ella y ese hecho empezó a ponerla aún más nerviosa. Dejando aparte los sentimientos que empezaban a florecer en ella, Quinn se había ganado un rinconcito en su corazón aunque solo fuera amistosamente y temía haber echado a perder aquella amistad que había forjado poco a poco. ¿Qué pensaría Quinn sobre el beso? ¿Le gustó? ¿Le incomodó? Demasiadas preguntas para la pequeña cabeza de Rachel Berry y más aún cuando acababa de despertarse. Por eso optó por una ducha para despejarse y olvidarse por unos momentos de todas esas dudas que golpeaban internamente su cabeza. Fue rápida, apenas tardó media hora en estar lista para irse y se puso en camino, no sin antes echar un vistazo rápido a la casa de Quinn, la cual parecía desierta al igual que días anteriores. Volvió a suspirar, acto que había repetido varias veces estos días y empezó a caminar en dirección al instituto. A medida que se iba acercando su corazón latía con más fuerza, no sabía cómo podría enfrentar a Quinn sin quedarse en blanco.

Rachel no sabía si el destino estaba ayudándole o dificultándole el camino pero Quinn no apareció por las clases y la morena comenzó a crearse sus historias en las cuáles Quinn no quería ni verla. Se lamentó y pensó en llamarla pero desechó la idea enseguida, no quería agobiarla. Así pues Rachel vagó todo el día como alma en pena por el instituto, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros que no veían a la Rachel entusiasta de siempre.

- ¿Te pasa algo Rachel? Estás muy callada hoy… - Kurt fue el primero en preguntarle cuando vio la poca participación de la morena en el ensayo.

Han pasado varias cosas y tengo la cabeza en otro lado, nada importante – explicó Rachel mirando a su amigo – pero gracias por preocuparte por mí, Kurt.

- Ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, soy tu mejor amigo – dijo abrazándola por detrás y Rachel sonrió por primera vez en todo el día.

Al acabar el ensayo, Rachel se encaminó hacia casa, se había acostumbrado a volver con Quinn y su ausencia la desanimaba. No saber nada de ella le impacientaba y a la vez le confundía, vale que no le hubiera gustado el beso, pero ¿por qué esconderse de ella? ¿Tan horrible fue? La cabeza de Rachel tenía miles de pensamientos desordenados que se movían de aquí para allí volviéndola loca poco a poco. Entró en casa y dejó la mochila tirada en el suelo, sí, tenía deberes pero no tenía las suficientes ganas para hacerlos. Se estiró en su cama y cogió su móvil. Allí estaba el nombre de Quinn entre los contactos y sintió la tentación de darle al botón de llamar. Cuando su dedo estaba a punto de pulsar el botoncito verde el timbre sonó asustando a la morena que se levantó de un bote de la cama. Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta lentamente. Casi sufre un paro cardíaco al descubrir a Quinn detrás de la puerta.

- Quinn, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó confusa Rachel. Quinn tenía cara de haber dormido muy poco.

Vaya saludo Rachel – dijo Quinn acercándose a Rachel y dándole un beso en la mejilla, cabe destacar el tono de la piel de la morena enrojeció considerablemente – siento no haber hablado contigo este fin de semana pero es que no estuve en casa.

Ya me parecía a mí que esto estaba muy tranquilo – bromeó Rachel un poco más relajada tras ver como la rockera actuaba con normalidad y no como en las películas que había formado en su mente donde la pelirosa no quería saber nada de ella - ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó.

- He estado todo el fin de semana en el hospital – dijo Quinn entrando en la casa y sentándose en el sofá, cosa que también hizo Rachel.

- ¿En el hospital? – cuestionó Rachel preocupada - ¿te ha pasado algo?

- No no, tranquila, tuve que acompañar a Harry, su abuelo ha estado ingresado el fin de semana y me quedé para ayudarle, pero ya está bien – explicó Quinn.

- ¡Eres tonta! Me habías asustado… - exclamó Rachel cruzándose de brazos.

Tranquila el beso que me diste no fue tan malo como para mandarme al hospital – bromeó Quinn.

Rachel sintió un vuelco en su corazón al oír sobre el beso y se quedó pertificada.

- Quinn yo… - empezó a balbucear palabras sin encontrar las adecuadas para expresarse.

Dime lo que tengas que decir Rachel – dijo con tranquilidad.

Rachel tomó aire – Desde hace unos días o semanas, no lo sé, yo… siento cosas por ti Quinn. Me… me gusta mucho pasar tiempo contigo, me pongo celosa o tengo ganas de besarte como el otro día, quiero decir… me gustas Quinn – las palabras salían con dificultad de su boca.

Quinn río – Rachel tranquila.

- ¿Tú qué piensas? – preguntó queriendo saber la opinión de la rockera.

- Pienso que eres una persona maravillosa, talentosa, simpática, amable, algo gritona pero bueno qué se le va a hacer – bromeó – pero no sé qué pensar del beso. Te seré sincera Rachel, yo también siento cosas qué aún no sé muy bien que significan. Si tienes curiosidad por si me gustó el beso, puedes quedarte tranquila porque sí que me gustó. Rachel… haces sacar lo mejor de mí, soy una persona muy cerrada y me cuesta mucho relacionarme con la gente, a veces soy demasiado borde con la gente que no conozco. Pero tú entraste en mi vida y te colaste de lleno, has hecho que mis días sean mejores y te lo agradezco. Pero creo que es un poco precipitado todo esto, no sé si… si estoy preparada para una relación.

- Yo… yo no te pido una relación Quinn, solo quiero llegar a entender mis sentimientos hacia ti – respondió Rachel con dificultad después del discurso de Quinn.

- Lo sé, pero tú no sabes lo que es vivir aterrada la mayoría del tiempo. Tengo muchos temores, demasiados…

- Pero puedo ayudarte a superarlos Quinn, juntas lo haremos – dijo Rachel acercándose más a ella y cogiendo su mano.

- No creo que esté preparada Rachel…

- ¿Es por qué soy una chica? – preguntó la morena.

- No, no es por eso, no tengo ningún problema en que seas una chica. Solo que no quiero sufrir, no quiero romperme más de lo que ya estuve – dijo Quinn con un hilo de voz.

- Quinn, yo no te prometo que todo vaya a salir bien, porqué nadie sabe lo que va a pasar, pero te digo que quiero intentarlo, y que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacerlo.

- Rachel de verdad me gustaría intentarlo pero necesito tiempo, y pensarlo con calma, necesito reflexionar – dijo Quinn mirándole a los ojos.

- Te daré el tiempo que necesites Quinn, estaré esperando por ti.

- Gracias Rachel – Quinn se puso en pie.

- Te acompaño a la puerta – Rachel se levantó y acompañó a Quinn hasta la puerta.

- No tardaré en responderte, te lo prometo – dijo Quinn observando a la morena – Me gustaría verlo todo tan fácil como tú lo ves.

- Lo harás Quinn, me encargaré de eso – sonrió la morena observando los ojos verdes de la rockera.

- Sé que lo harás – acercó su rostro al de Rachel y dejó un beso en la comisura de los labios, sintió el suspiro que emitió la morena y se apartó – nos vemos mañana Rachel, cuídate.

- Tú también Quinn.

Quinn entró en casa y se estiró en el sofá esperando a que Donnie se estirara encima de ella. El gato se subió con cuidado y tras dar una vuelta se acomodó sobre el pecho de la rockera. Quinn empezó a acariciar al gato que ya empezaba a ronronear. La conversación con Rachel seguía presente en su cabeza, había tratado de hacerle entender que la morena era importante para ella. Era cierto que hacía unos días había empezado a tener extrañas sensaciones cuando estaba con Rachel, pero tal vez no había querido aceptarlo. No porque fuera una chica, eso se lo quiso dejar claro a la morena, pero Quinn realmente temía al amor por salir herida. Solo había tenido una relación en su vida y había sido un infierno para Quinn. El chico en cuestión se llamaba John, un heavy que había enamorado a Quinn desde la primera vez que le vio John le pidió a Quinn de salir y ella aceptó sin dudar pero al cabo de los meses la rockera descubrió que su novio le engañaba con una chica que se suponía que era su amiga, Amber. Y aún recordaba las lágrimas derramadas por culpa de aquél chico y sentía miedo de volver a sufrir, por eso al llegar a Lima se prometió a sí misma no volver a enamorarse. Sabía que Rachel no era como John, eso lo tenía más que claro, y sentía como poco a poco el muro que había forjado aquella promesa de no enamorarse se iba derribando, y todo por Rachel. Claro que quería estar con ella, no lo pensó hasta el beso, eso es cierto, pero después de que la morena se lanzara sintió lo que no había sentido ni con John ni con nadie. Y se sentía mal, quería ir tras la chica y abrazarla y decirle que sí, que quería intentarlo, pero su miedo se lo impedía y una vez tras otra maldecía a sus temores por no dejarle hacer lo que realmente deseaba.

La puerta se abrió y Donnie levantó su cabecita en busca del autor del ruido. Harry acababa de llegar de dejar a su abuelo en la residencia.

- Hola Quinn, ya está todo en orden – dijo Harry quitándose el abrigo - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cansada?

- No sabes cuánto…

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Harry sentándose junto a ella.

- Harry… si alguien te gustara y tú le gustaras a ella pero no quieres sufrir, ¿qué harías? – cuestionó Quinn mirando al chico.

- Fácil, ir con esa persona – dijo automáticamente.

- ¿Pero y los miedos?

- Quinn, cuando una persona te gusta, tienes que abandonar tus miedos y ser valiente por una vez. Tienes que darlo todo por lo que quieres, si te caes, ya te levantarás, pero no te quedes con la duda de qué hubiera pasado si… Tienes que lanzarte, siempre. Podrás perder cosas pero piensa que siempre ganarás otras – dijo Harry y Quinn asintió lentamente.

- Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil…

- Lo es Quinn, dime… ¿Es Rachel verdad? – preguntó y Quinn abrió los ojos sorprendida – vi cómo te miraba en el concierto, y créeme, tú le miras igual – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Yo…

- Quinn, Rachel es una buena chica, si le gustas y te gusta, ve a por ella, no creo que te rechace porque cuando te mira se le cae la baba – bromeó Harry riendo.

- De hecho me besó el otro día – dijo con un hilo de voz

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Me empezó a decir mil cosas sobre ti, estaba celosa porque creía que éramos novios – empezó a reír – y de pronto, me besó.

- Pues entonces no sé a qué esperas para ir tras ella Quinn.

Harry tenía razón, debía apartar sus miedos e ir a por lo que ella deseaba sin importarle nada. Se puso en pie y se colocó su abrigo dispuesta a ir a casa de Rachel.

- Así me gusta, que me hagas caso – exclamaba Harry perdiendo de vista a Quinn que ya salía por la puerta.

Sin saber muy bien porqué, Quinn fue corriendo hasta casa de Rachel parándose en seco en su puerta. Dio dos golpes y un hombre con gafas abrió la puerta.

- Hola querida, ¿deseas algo? – preguntó el hombre sonriendo.

- Eh… sí, soy Quinn, me gustaría hablar un momento con Rachel – dudó.

- Claro, sin problema, mira es en el piso de arriba – le indicó el hombre.

- Gracias – sonrió tímidamente Quinn subiendo las escaleras. Avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de la morena. Llamó a la puerta y Rachel avisó de que se podía pasar.

Rachel se sorprendió de descubrir a Quinn allí pero aún más cuando ésta se abalanzó sobre ella para besar sus labios. Quinn se agarró al cuello de Rachel para besarla con más facilidad y la morena sorprendida seguía sin creérselo. Se separaron mirándose fijamente.

- ¿Esta respuesta te sirve Rachel? – cuestionó sonriendo.

- Creo que es la mejor respuesta que me han dado nunca – sonrió.

- ¡Rachel! – gritó Leroy desde la planta de abajo - ¿Se queda tu amiga a cenar? – preguntó aun gritando.

- ¡Sí papá, Quinn se queda! – sonrió como hacía días que no lo hacía y se perdió por completo en los ojos de Quinn.


	14. Cumpleaños

- Deberías ordenar un poco esto - dijo una voz detrás de Quinn que estaba guardando unos libros en su taquilla, haciendo que pegara un bote que casi toca el techo.

- Joder Brittany, que susto me has dado - dice Quinn mirando a la rubia que le regalaba una sonrisa.

- Lo siento, creía que los de tu planeta no podían sentir miedo - dijo Brittany inocentemente mientras Quinn arqueaba una ceja - dejando de un lado el tema de que no eres de este planeta, me gustaría preguntarte si quieres venir al cumpleaños de Lord Tubbington.

- ¿Quién es Lord Tubbington? - preguntó confundida.

- Pues mi gato - respondió Brittany rodando los ojos - veo que tus poderes de para leer las mentes de los demás están un poco desgastados.

- Sí, es lo que tiene que cada día tenga que fingir ser un humano normal y corriente, al final te acabas pareciendo a ellos - Quinn le seguía la broma, al fin y al cabo Brittany le caía muy bien.

- ¿Vendrás? - preguntó Brittany abriendo mucho los ojos y con una sonrisa enorme.

- No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo - le dijo Quinn, la verdad es que no le apetecía ir al cumpleaños de un gato por muy bien que le cayera Brittany y además Santana estaría ahí para hacerle sus comentarios, aunque después de preparar la sorpresa a Brittany se llevaban mejor.

- Vaya... está bien - le dijo la chica apenada, esperaba un sí como respuesta - aunque si sirve de algo, Rachel me ha dicho que viene - al escuchar el nombre de Rachel, Quinn se puso alerta.

Hacía solo unas horas que se habían vuelto a besar. Quinn le había dicho a Rachel que sí, que quería intentar algo con ella. Se quedó a cenar y después se quedó a dormir en casa de la morena, lo que podría traducirse como una noche completa disfrutando de los suaves labios de Rachel Berry. Quinn sonrió al recordarlo. ¿Qué mal le podría hacer ir a un cumpleaños de un animal? Al fin y al cabo era una fiesta, y le apetecía salir un poco. Además el hecho de que Rachel quisiera ir era un punto a favor.

- Está bien Brittany, iré. ¿Dónde es? - preguntó la rockera dándose cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de dónde se iba a celebrar el cumpleaños.

- En mi casa, el sábado por la noche - Brittany cortó a Quinn que ya había abierto la boca para hablar - ya sé que no sabes dónde vivo. Tú habla con Rachel y venid juntas - dijo sonriendo y lanzando una mirada a la morena que estaba al final del pasillo hablando con Santana. Quinn instintivamente dirigió la mirada también para allí para ver que era lo que la rubia estaba mirando y se encontró con los ojos grandes y oscuros de Rachel. La morena esbozó una sonrisa sin despegar su mirada de la rockera y Quinn sonrió como una boba. Se maldijo a sí misma por actuar de esa manera.

- Vas a venir este sábado - dijo tajante Santana volviendo a captar la atención de la morena que estaba mirando en otra dirección - ¡Eh, hola, estoy aquí! - dijo chasqueando sus dedos enfrente de los ojos de Rachel para que ésta volviera a mirarla - ¿Puedes dejar de babear por pelochicle y escucharme por favor? - preguntó enfadada mientras rodaba los ojos.

- No estoy babeando por nadie, Santana. Y se llama Quinn - respondió Rachel un poco enfadada - y aún no entiendo porqué tenemos que celebrar el cumpleaños de un gato. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, preparar mis exámenes, preparar temas para las nacionales...

- Ugh, dios Berry, me pones enferma - le cortó Santana - es solo una noche, ¿Vale? Además Quinn le ha dicho a Brittany que irá - la expresión de Rachel cambió al sentir el nombre de la chica, cosa que Santana notó - ¿Ahora sí que te apetece ir, no? - preguntó con un toque de maldad.

- Bueno... lo pensaré... - balbuceó Rachel mientras se giraba para irse. Santana y Brittany se miraron cómplices, su plan había salido a la perfección.

Rachel entró en el lavabo y se encontró con Quinn, no le sorprendió ya que casi le había seguido hasta allí. Quinn estaba limpiándose las manos y miró a Rachel a través del espejo.

- ¿No me dices nada señorita? - preguntó Rachel acercándose a Quinn. Se apoyó en la pica y le miró a los ojos.

Quinn sonrió y negó con la cabeza - Veo que te has despertado de buen humor - se secó las manos y se quedó enfrente de Rachel.

- Podría decirse que he tenido una buena noche - dijo acercándose más a la rockera quedándose a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y a qué se debe eso? - preguntó Quinn desviando su mirada hacia los grandes labios de Rachel y pedían ser besados.

Como respuesta Rachel agarró la camiseta de Quinn y tiró de ella para acabar con la distancia que las separaba. Parecía mentira que después de haber estado toda la noche besando aquellos labios, Rachel volvía a sentir la emoción de como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Quinn le besaba con suma delicadeza, acariciando las mejillas de la morena con mucho cuidado, pero Rachel quería más así que empezó a besarle con un poco más de violencia empujando a Quinn contra la pica. La lengua de la morena acarició el labio inferior de la pelirosa buscando la de ella y cuando por fin la encontró, una corriente eléctrica hizo que toda su piel se erizara. Cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando respirando con dificultad.

- Vaya esa respuesta me ha gustado bastante - bromeó Quinn riendo mientras se acomodaba un poco el pelo.

- Puedo dártela las veces que quieras - se insinuó Rachel.

- Me gustaría mucho... Por cierto, ¿irás a la fiesta de Brittany? - preguntó dando por hecho que la morena le diría que sí, tal y como le había explicado Brittany.

- Eh... claro - dijo Rachel confusa. Sabía que Quinn iría y ella quería estar con la rockera así que respondió que sí sin pensar.

- Perfecto porque necesitaré que alguien mi guie hasta su casa - dijo riendo Quinn mientras colocaba un mechón del pelo de Rachel detrás de su oreja.

- Me llamo Rachel Berry y seré su guía en este maravilloso viaje - bromeó Rachel provocando la risa en Quinn.

- Espero que no seas uno de esos guías pesados que no se callan ni que les maten.

- ¿Me está llamando pesada señorita Fabray? - cuestionó Rachel muy seria.

- Tal vez un poquito...

- ¡Eres tonta! - dijo Rachel pegándole un manotazo en el brazo.

- ¡Au! ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de pegarme? - dijo Quinn agarrándose el brazo por el sitio golpeado.

- Cuando te portes bien conmigo - le dijo sacándole la lengua.

- Ya lo hago, y lo sabes, ¿cuántos guías querrían estar en tu lugar, guiando nada más y nada menos que a Quinn Fabray?

- Te lo tienes muy creído bonita, pero vamos que solo yo te haré el tour hasta...

Quinn le calló posando sus labios en los de la morena.

- ¡Eh eres una tramposa! - le reprochó Rachel separándose.

Quinn no le contestó y con una sonrisa traviesa abandonó el lugar.

Varias horas más tarde Rachel se encontraba llamando al timbre de Quinn, la cuál era impuntual como siempre.

- ¡Ya voooy! - gritó Quinn desde el interior de la casa. Rachel suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

Segundos más tarde una agitada Quinn abría la puerta respirando con dificultad.

- Lo siento Rachel se me ha echado el tiempo encima, y no he tenido que ir muy rápido y madre mía - Quinn hablaba nerviosamente sin parar.

- Tranquila Quinn, ¿estás ya preparada? - preguntó la morena.

- Eh... sí, creo que sí - Quinn cogió su bolsa y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta con llave.

Las dos chicas empezaron su camino hacia casa de Brittany.

- ¿Si eres mi guía no tendrías que darme explicaciones sobre los sitios por los que pasamos? - preguntó Quinn siguiendo la broma anterior.

- Es que soy una guía especial - dijo Rachel riendo.

- De eso no hay duda - Quinn se quedó observando a Rachel que miraba absorta el paisaje y sonrió para sí misma.

- ¿Ves esa casa de ahí? - preguntó la morena señalando con el dedo una casa enorme blanca - esa es la casa de Britt.

- Pues menuda casa - espetó sorprendida la rockera.

- Si esto te sorprende espera a verla por dentro - rió Rachel.

Llamaron al timbre y Santana con cara de pocos amigos abrió la puerta.

- Están todos en el salón, venga, pasad.

- Tú siempre tan maja Santana - susurró Quinn.

- Y tú siempre tan graciosa pelochicle - le respondió.

- Te he dicho que no me llames así - le amenazó Quinn clavando su mirada en la latina.

- Haré lo que quiera.

- Chicas, chicas... calma - Rachel se interpuso y agarró el brazo de Quinn para llevarla hasta la sala.

Quinn se quedó absorta admirando la decoración, Brittany debía de tener bastante dinero para permitirse una casa como esa.

Todo el glee club permanecía sentado en los lujosos sofás con cara de querer pegarse un tiro mientras Brittany bajaba con Lord Tubbington en brazos, el cuál llevaba una ridícula corona.

- Esta fiesta es un muermo - se quejó Puck - ¿dónde está el alcohol y los videojuegos? - resopló.

- Después de cantarle el cumpleaños feliz a Lord Tubbington - dijo Brittany sonriente trayendo una tarta que estaba hecha de lo que parecía ser comida de gato - Venga cantad.

Todos empezaron a entonar un cumpleaños feliz bastante apagado y al acabar, Brittany sopló las velas.

- Bieeen - dijo Brittany mientras daba palmaditas.

- ¿Podemos empezar ya la fiesta? - insistió Puck.

Dicho y hecho, al momento ya todos estaban bebiendo y jugando a la consola. Rachel y Quinn estaban con las demás chicas hablando animadamente. Un brazo cogió a Rachel y le levantó.

- ¿Me concede este baile señorita? - le susurró Finn en el oído a Rachel.

- Finn, yo... - empezó a excusarse la morena mientras se intentaba separar del chico.

- Vamos, no podemos estar enfadados siempre, solo será un baile - le suplicó el chico.

- Está bien - dudó y miró a Quinn. Ésta le miraba con una ceja levantada preguntándose las intenciones del chico. Rachel se disculpó con la mirada y accedió a bailar con Finn.

La música sonaba y Finn rodeó con los brazos a Rachel, la cuál se sentía un poco incómoda en esta situación. Él estaba un poco borracho y eso se apreciaba en los torpes pasos que realizaba.

- Te he echado de menos Rachel - le dijo muy cerca de su cara, la morena pudo oler el olor de la bebida que había estado tomando.

- Finn, esto no es buena idea - susurró Rachel alejando la cara del chico.

- ¿Por qué Rachel? Estábamos enamorados, ¿qué nos ha pasado? - preguntó apenado sin soltar a la chica.

- Tú mismo lo has dicho, estábamos - sonó dura - no siento nada por ti Finn, lo siento - se lamentó ser tan directa con él, podía ver los ojos llorosos del chico.

- Está bien Rachel, ya te dejo en paz - dijo alejándose mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro.

Quinn observaba la escena desde la lejanía, no le había gustado la cercanía con la que hablan Rachel y Finn. Se levantó y se acercó a la morena que parecía estar muy seria.

- ¿Estás bien Rachel? - preguntó Quinn preocupada al ver la expresión de la morena.

- Sí, solo necesito tomar el aire Quinn - le dijo rápidamente - ahora vengo.

- Te acompaño - se ofreció la rockera.

- No, quédate aquí - le dijo secamente.

Quinn se sorprendió ante el comportamiento de la morena pero decidió no llevarle la contraria. Rachel salió fuera y suspiró fuertemente. Salir fuera a tomar el aire había sido una buena idea para despejarse. Estaba loca por Quinn, eso no podía dudarlo nadie, pero en el fondo todo lo que tenía relación con Finn le afectaba de alguna forma. Había sido demasiado importante en su vida como para borrarlo como si nada.

- Hey, ¿cómo estás? - dijo Quinn abrazándola por detrás.

- Mejor - dijo sin fuerzas Rachel.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho ese chico? - preguntó Quinn intentando averiguar más sobre Finn.

- Es mi ex - Quinn le miró - no te preocupes, le he dicho que entre nosotros no volverá a pasar nada - dijo rápidamente al ver la expresión de Quinn.

- Eso espero... - susurró la rockera.

- De verdad, Finn ya es agua pasada - se giró para quedar cara a cara con la chica - además ahora estoy contigo y puedo decir con seguridad que tengo la mejor novia de todas - dijo riendo y Quinn esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Soy tu novia? - preguntó divertida sin borrar su sonrisa.

- Hombre yo creía que sí, porque que yo recuerde, no me lo has pedido aún.

- Vaya, pues en ese caso será mejor que entremos dentro por que tengo algo que decirte - le agarró del brazo y le obligó a entrar en la casa.

- Ya estás tardando.


End file.
